


I Can't Quit You

by Axelsaywhat, trashmccree



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheating, Hook-Up, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Roleplay, Romantic Friendship, Sexting, Social Media, Stuck in Failing Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Written in RP Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelsaywhat/pseuds/Axelsaywhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmccree/pseuds/trashmccree
Summary: Gladio and Ignis have not seen or spoken to each other since they were teenage lovers. After a bad break-up, they went their separate ways once their duties to the Royal Family had ended.Years later, the two are in seemingly unfulfilling relationships and just trying to go through life day by day.When at a festival in the city, they see each other again, stirring their up past passions. This is problem when both of them are in committed relationships. Older and much more mature, the two begin to confide in each other...but this leads to deeper feelings and desires.This won't end well for everyone.





	1. It's Been So Long

**Author's Note:**

> **READ THIS**
> 
> This fic was written in roleplay format, so back and forth between each person. Written on Discord between me and my lovely darlin' trashmccree, this idea came from weeks of listening in my car to Ariana Grade and Charlie Puth songs.  
> There are seperaters between each person's post.  
> Me: Ignis and Darren  
> trashmccree: Gladio and Charlie
> 
> Follow both of us on Twitter ♥  
> @axelsaywhat  
> @trashmccree

The night air was chilly, a cold crisp breeze running through the trees and crowds that filled the lantern lit pathways of the annual local festival. Everyone came out to enjoy it, especially since it was in the autumn. The sky was a beautiful clear, the stars shining brightly and the moon full, bathing the booths and festival-goers in a silver light that contrasted the warm golden glow of the candles. The scent of flowers and street foods wafted through the air, the bustling crowds gathered around stands of vendors preparing treats. Amongst the people, a couple walked along, arm in arm, viewing what the sellers had to offer and enjoying the night. Ignis Scientia, who was not partial to crowds, still enjoyed the scent of the blooming flowers and foods. Arm hooked into his boyfriend Darren's, they strolled silent for the most part through the walkways.  
Ignis sighed silently and unhooked his arm to step closer to a booth that had numerous ingredients like turmeric and extracts of various nuts and fruits. He inspected some of it, picking up the jars and smelling them through the lids. His inner passions were stirred. He loved cooking. It was something that always soothed him and made him feel the happiest.  
His boyfriend approached from behind and slid his large hand along Ignis's slender waist, watching him as he looked through the different ingredients. Darren was very different from his boyfriend. You could say they were the 'opposites attract' kinda gig. Ignis was slender, elegant, and beautiful as well as practical, organized, and always mindful of his time.  
Darren was larger in build, had harsh features, and had piercings and tattoos riddled all over his body. His personality was aggressive at times, impulsive, and straightforward. Maybe it was something that Ignis was attracted to at the time when they first met at that bar 3 years ago. Darren approached him and seduced the well-kept man to coming home with him that night. After a whirlwind hook-up and date, they were an item. It wasn't like Ignis at all to do something like that, but something about the timing and current state was...ideal.  
"See anything you want? Remember I said I would get you something."  
Ignis shook his head and looked up at the other. "No. I am fine."  
Cold. That's what Ignis was recently.  
Their relationship was on the rocks and the two men knew it was. There were no attempts to really keep it together, but maybe just the feeling of obligation that kept them around each other. That passionate feeling had faded. Fast. It was gone now. All they did was argue most of the time.  
The two just ended the conversation and continued to walk, looking more like acquaintances now, staying a normal distance away. Ignis could feel that the other was already irked by him. It made him worry naturally. Even though he didn't care, it kind of felt like his duty and responsibility to make sure things were better than what they were. BUT. At this moment, all Ignis wanted to do was be by himself.  
_______________________

Gladio’s tall form towered over the others amongst the crowd, his eyes tracking each booth as he passed by trying to find something that would catch his eye. Every now and then someone would accidentally bump pass him, most of them apologizing. Gladio would just scrunch his eyebrows up as he tried to shake it off. He didn’t particularly want to attend this festival, he'd much rather be laying on his bed back home curled up with a good book, but his boyfriend Charlie who was busy typing away on his phone by his side insisted that they go, saying that it would be a good photo op opportunity. The shorter man took every chance he could get to take photos of the two of them, most of them posed and slightly forced in order to post on his instagram account for the world to see. Almost daily, Charlie would post a new photo of the two of them, him smiling brightly into the camera as Gladio tried his best to grin happily. 

It's not that Gladio hates seeing his boyfriend happy as he documented basically their whole relationship. Gladio wasn't unhappy himself he could say. They've been together for a few years now and everything was going as smooth as it could be. They were the couple that their friends always envied, how they would always tell them what a beautiful couple they made and how they were always the life of the party. Charlie always ate up the compliments as Gladio timidly accepted the praise. Time after time Charlie's small form would be perched on Gladio's lap at these get togethers, their friends telling them how lucky they are to have each other. Gladio would agree as his strong hands held onto Charlie's waist, but he had a niggling in the back of his mind that he just forced away. He is happy he swears.

Gladio almost got lost in his thoughts as he lost track of his boyfriend for a moment, only to see him in front of one of the booths, an array of desserts spread out on the stand.  
Charlie contemplated them for a moment as Gladio made his way next to him, Charlie's fingers idly tapping against the phone in his hand. 

"These look pretty cute, don't you think?"

Gladio placed his hand firmly on the back of Charlie's spine as he came closer, the latter barely making it past Gladio's spaulders in height.

Gladio blinked at the pastries, "They look pretty tasty to me."

Charlie pursed his lips, "I don't really care what they taste like, which one do you think is the prettiest?"

"Is this just gonna be another post for you?" Gladio asked.

Charlie turned to grin up at him, "Duh. I told everyone we were coming here today so I gotta show some proof. Oh, this one looks nice!"

Charlie pointed at a cupcake that sat perfectly frosted. Gladio thought for a moment that it was fake. Kind of perfect for Charlie's instagram. 

"I'll get it for you. Even though I know you'll only take a bite out of it after you take a picture then make me eat it," Gladio chided as he pulled out his wallet to pay for it.

Charlie just smiled sweetly at him as he stood up on his tippy toes to press a kiss to Gladio's cheek. 

"It's a perfect system. I'll get you something next."

Gladio just smiled flatly as the man at the booth handed him the cupcake, "It's fine. I'm all good." 

He was completely happy, he swears.  
_______________________

Ignis started to mind his own business as Darren found someone to talk to at a booth. They were saying something about bands. It didn't interest the other in the least. Making his way to nearby stands, he looked more at the ingredients for his newest dessert recipe he had in the making. He had been thinking of it for a while and wanted to make it for....well, someone. He didn't have many friends. It wasn't a big deal for him.  
He caught attention of the man at the booth and purchased the edible white sugar pearls as well as a bag of sugar that tasted well prepped. He thanked the man and looked around more. Ignis always had a hard time connecting to others, being kind of a stand-offish guy. The man in glasses was friendly, but not the most outwardly social person. He envied others who could be that way; who could attract people with laughter and talk. He adjusted his glasses and headed down to pathway, leaving Darren to talk to the man at the music booth. The desserts looked amazing. Maybe he would sample them. With one graceful movement, he pulled out his notebook and prepared to write down whatever ideas he had for recipes or decoration. He observed a chocolate making demonstration, jotting down simple yet precises notes. Next was bullets about frosting and proper storage that was in a book at another stand.  
Maybe this day would end up more useful than he thought.  
Heading down a smaller area of the festival where there were a myriad of cake and sweets booths, he sampled some cream cheese frosting, sponge cake, and pound cake. Some were mediocre in one way, but good in another. Moisture, texture, presentation, sweetness, fluffiness, there were so many things that mattered. He jotted down more notes. Next stand. That's when he felt his phone vibrate. Ignis pulled it out to see the screen reading that Darren had asked where he was. Should he answer? He didn't want to honestly.  
He poked it and thought to himself that he wanted just a little longer to not be distracted by his boyfriend. His pen scribbled vigorously on the paper, his mind deep in thought regarding preparation and cooking temperature.  
"Hey. I texted you. Hello?"  
Ignis didn't turn around but he could feel Darren's warmth and presence right behind him, speaking in his ear. He felt a sigh coming on. No more alone time.  
"I was sampling the sweets here. I wasn't looking at my phone."  
Darren's hands snaked to rest on and slightly massage Ignis's slender hips.  
"Dessert for tonight?"  
Ignis knew what his boyfriend was implying and he just kept writing down his thoughts regarding the decoration of cupcakes.  
"No. For future reference."  
The tattooed man rolled his eyes, but leaned in to kiss at the other's neck suggestively. The feeling of Darren's lips on him when he was not in the mood always irked Ignis. He was so forward in his advances, but in his eyes, not in a good way. There was a way to go about it. Ignis was particular. He knew what he wanted/liked and didn't. But for the sake of being a 'in a relationship', he spoke a bit softer as he shut his journal and pocketed it.  
"...maybe."  
Darren smirked and gave him another peck before stepping beside him, hooking a strong arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "That's more like it, babe."  
The man in glasses wrinkled his nose ever so slightly. He hated pet names. Darren knew that but regardless he always said them anyways.  
"Alright, that guy at the booth I was talking to told me about a killer tri-tip booth. I want that meat. What do you think?"  
"I am not very hungry right now."  
The taller rose a brow and groaned a little. "Ok. Wait here and stare at your cupcakes. Im gonna go get food." As he began to walk away, he wore a crooked grin and gave Ignis's ass a light squeeze, which earned him a not very pleased look shot his way.  
Ignis sighed through his nose and headed to more booths. He purchased some supplies as well as some pastries that he thought were well made before walking further into the festival. He stopped in front of a vendor who had cutely decorated cookies before he happen to glance over to his right...and did a double take. His eyes stayed on the tall figure that was maybe 30 or so feet away from him. Eyes getting slightly wider in realization, he felt his breath hitch in his throat and his heart steadily begin to beat a little faster.  
It was him.  
Gladio.  
_______________________

Charlie ended up buying something for Gladio at another booth. Well, so much for Gladio as more for himself as Charlie handed him a macaron, the pastel pink of the little round dessert looked almost comically tiny in Gladio's large hand. 

Gladio just looked down at it as he heard the click of Charlie's phone take a photo of him. He glanced back up and wrinkled his nose up as the blond boy took another picture.

"That one was perfect! You look so cute. My friend's are gonna love this one," Charlie said as he was already typing away at his phone. 

Gladio frowned a bit as he just placed the macaron back into the frilly box it came in. 

"Not really in the mood for sweets. Think I'll pass." 

Charlie looked up from his phone for a second and pouted, "You got to tell me if it's good or not though." 

"Why don't you try it yourself? C'mon, don't you like strawberry?" 

Charlie hummed as he looked back down at his phone, adjusting the different filters to see which one looked the best over the picture of Gladio.

"Eh. Hard pass. Just save it for later."

Gladio started to wonder if they were ever going to actually eat any of the food they bought instead of using them as props.  
He gripped the bag of pastries in one hand as he placed his other around Charlie's skinny waist, leading them away from the booth as the smaller of the two did not look away from his screen at all. 

Gladio playfully pinched at his side and Charlie yelped a little and swatted at him. 

Gladio grinned down at him, "Didn't you promise me you'd spend less time with your nose shoved in your phone all the time. Can't you just enjoy the moment."

Charlie reluctantly lowered his phone as he leaned against Gladio's side, "I am enjoying the moment. Look. See. I'm doing it. The moment is great. I'm soaking it all in."

Gladio just pulled him closer against his side as the blond's head tucked under his chin, "Don't be a smartass, coming here was your idea after all."  
Charlie sighed slightly, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Now that I've actually managed to look away from my phone for more than two seconds, it's actually a really nice night tonight." 

"It's okay. Not worth missing catching up on my novel though."

Charlie laughed as he took Gladio's large hand in his petite one as he pulled him towards another booth, "You can read your terrible romance novels when we get back."

"Hey, they're not terrible. They have a surprising amount of depth and character development." 

"Do they really?" Charlie asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Gladio scoffed, "Yes, they do. It's not just poorly written smut using 20 different words for breasts. But that kinda is a big part of it now that I think about it."

"Bleck, don't say breasts like that," Charlie made a grossed out face at him.

Gladio just chuckled at him as Charlie turned away to look at an array of flowers that were on the stand in front of them. The mixture of bright yellows and deep blue's of the flowers worked perfectly in harmony as the bouquets sat in polished vases.  
Gladio was admiring a bouquet of soft white carnations and lilies when he could feel someone's eyes on him. He tried to ignore it but something inside was nagging at him to look over. Gladio glanced up, his eyes scanning over the heads of the crowd of people surrounding him. But in a sliver of space between the throngs of people he caught sight of a familiar face.  
Gladio's eyes grew wider as it dawned on him who it was. He'd recognize those vibrant green eyes anywhere, still framed by those wiry glasses of his. They stared back at him as Gladio's mouth fell slightly open in surprise.  
He couldn't believe he'd see his ex here of all places, of all times. His chest tightened up as he felt his hand start to get clammy, one of them still gripped in Charlie's. 

 

_______________________

Ignis was about to look away from the tall man when their eyes locked. He felt his throat go dry from nerves and his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. Gladio...it was really Gladio. For a minute he had no idea what to do, his eyes staying on those familiar chocolate brown ones. Shit. Shit shit shit.  
He had to do something. He couldn't just stand here and stare. Quickly, he looked away, but he was obviously thrown out of his usual cool demeanor. Anyone who knew him enough could see that, but sure enough, without his own control, his eyes shifted back to his ex.  
It had been so long since they had seen each other. Not since their breakup when they were teens working for Prince Noctis. The jobs they had were in the way of the time that they wanted to spend with each other, but regardless, there was still immense passion between the two of them. Gladio had always been the one person who was able to understand Ignis and his mannerisms.  
But youth was always so fragile and fickle.  
"Got it! The best tri-tip this shitty festival has to offer. "  
Ignis snapped out of his thoughts, breaking the eye contact with the other to look at his boyfriend who came up from behind again and kissed his head. The man in glasses smiled half-heartedly, before looking back over at Gladio.  
"I was fucking $17.56, can you believe that? Fucking awesome. Hey, what are you looking at?"  
Darren look in the direction that the other was staring at, which caused Ignis to look back to him. His boyfriend didn't know about Gladio. He had never told him of his previous relationships. He was a private person and even with someone he didn't like to talk about his past experiences with men.  
"I could have made you that for much less." Ignis looked at it and shook his head. "Overpriced. This meat hardly looks like it was cooked correctly. One side is more seered than the other."  
"Jesus, can you shut up about it for a second and let me eat?" Darren chuckled and started to messily chomping into his sandwich. This gave Ignis another chance to look across the crowds.  
His eyes returned to Gladio. Who was the blond with him? He was looking in the corner of his eye, trying not to make it too obvious that he was watching them now.  
_______________________

Gladio blinked in Ignis' direction a few times as he turned his gaze back to the flowers in front of him. Did Ignis recognize him? Was he really staring? Is Ignis...upset with him? Still, after all these years, they didn't exactly break up on the best of terms. But Gladio had time to think about the situation they were dealing with back then. Maybe it was the pressure of their jobs or maybe it was how young they were, but everything got to them too quickly and they didn't know how to properly deal with their feelings and emotions, so they broke up over a stupid argument over something that Gladio can't even remember. It was probably something petty.  
Gladio still thought about Ignis from time to time, maybe more often than he'd like to admit to himself. Even though they were just teenagers when they were together, it was probably the most meaningful relationship he's ever had. He connected with Ignis in a way he didn't even imagine that he would. He recalled countless days of his young self pining after the Prince's adviser, too stubborn or too chicken to make any sort of move. Until one day he did and realized that his feelings for Ignis were far more deep than he first thought.  
But now Ignis was back, not exactly but it all felt too real to Gladio. The nights where he laid awake with Charlie in his arms as he thought about what Ignis could possibly been up to all this time, the guilt eating away at him as he tried to forget about Ignis. He tried to remember that Ignis was in his past and now he has a new relationship that kept him moderately happy. He hasn't told Charlie about his ex, not that he would have to, but it didn't feel fair to him. Charlie has been nothing but loyal to him this whole time and that just made Gladio feel worse.  
JesseThiccree-Yesterday at 2:03 AM  
The blond boy in question felt the shift in Gladio's mood and squeezed his hand as he looked up at him.

"Something up? Your hand's getting all gross and sweaty."

Gladio stared hard at the roses in front of him, "Nothing. Just uh, remembered something is all."

Charlie looked at him confused for a moment but seemed to have brushed it off as he let go of Gladio's hand to wrap his arms around his muscular one.

"If you say so. But if you're just thinking about a steamy maiden and sailor plotline from one of your novels just admit it." 

Gladio just forced a smile down at him as he pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head, "It was actually a vampire theme this time if you wanted to know."

Charlie seemed to take Gladio's joking as a sign that he's okay as Gladio sneaked a glance in the direction that he saw Ignis.  
_______________________

Ignis silently watched the couple, feeling something kinda familiar deep down in his chest. His green eyes shifted to the sweets in front of them as Darren spoke about something regarding his meat. How many nights had he thought and wondered about Gladio...  
Sleepless nights of his insomnia would allow his mind to wander and wonder about the tall handsome man whom he had for so long thought of and yearned for in his youth. Gladio was everything he wanted to be as well as wanted. When he first saw him, his hair short and in a official uniform, he was smiling and talking to someone of the staff, making them laugh. Ignis had noticed his smile. That handsome smile.  
From that point on, while the taller was looking away or distracted, Ignis would steal glances and silently wish that someone as bright as he was would ever have some sort of interest in him. He thought it was a ridiculous and impossible notion...until the day Gladio spoke how he had felt. That night was beautiful; they had moved fast after confessing, their passion almost overwhelming. Ignis could feel it even now in his heart. It was swelling back then, about to explode as he ran his slender fingers along those strong large muscles of Gladio's back and feeling his girth against him. Their relationship was passionate in every way...probably too much so. They didn't have any idea how to balance their jobs and their emotions. They were kids. Stupid and impatient with unrealistic expectations.  
Ignis had thought long and hard about how it ended. It was bad. They were both so stubborn that they didn't want to admit that the other had done wrong. To him, everything was black and white. To Ignis, there were details and such that you had to consider. They clashes and butted heads about the smallest things. Gladio was a hothead to boot. Sadly, it didn't work out. They separated and never spoke after that. Ignis had moved away temporarily for a cooking job where he had met Darren.  
There were many nights in which he lay underneath his boyfriend and thought of his ex. He had to bite his lip to hold back from saying his name out loud. Flooded with so much guilt, the man in glasses would stop, telling Darren that he wasn't feeling well or was particularly sore. Deep down, Ignis knew that there was a part of his heart that would never forget Gladio. He had loved him. He hasn't fallen in love since.  
He kept his eyes on the tall man in the distance with the blond in his arms, but strangely, he felt the pang of jealousy. He had no right and Ignis knew that, so he looked away.  
Forget it...forget about it. You never saw him, he thought, repeating it in his mind.  
He regained himself and looked at Darren. "Are you ready to leave?"  
Darren shoved the rest of the half of his sandwich into his mouth and nodded, shrugging one shoulder. "Sure, but I thought that you wanted to look around more at all the food shit."  
Ignis shook his head and adjusted his glasses back up high on the bridge of his thin nose. "No. I have everything that I need. Let us head back." He reached down and laced his slender fingers with Darren's and looked up at him. The other smiled a crooked grin and kissed him on the lips briefly before turning and headed down the pathway, straight towards Gladio and Charlie. Ignis felt his heart beating against his ribcage as they approached, trying not to make it obvious that he was stealing glances at Gladio still.  
_______________________

Gladio felt his heart start to race even faster as he saw Ignis kiss the man that was with him. He felt his eyebrow twitch as he was suddenly overcome with something alike anger. He quickly cooled down as he took a breath. This is ridiculous. Of course Ignis is with someone, god they might even be married for all he knows. Gladio just felt a knot grow tighter in his stomach at that.  
Ignis was always the more composed of the two of them whereas right now Gladio felt like a mess just seeing him. He was always so mature even in their younger days, Gladio was always so envious of the way Ignis took hold of situations. His whole presence was refined and matched with his handsome looks he was the perfect catch. He still is Gladio is sure. He eyeballed the man who held Ignis' hand, the stranger's unsettling grin rubbing Gladio the wrong way as they started to make their way towards him.  
Gladio felt panicked as he realized they were walking towards them. Charlie was saying something but he couldn't hear it over the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. Gladio froze as he felt Charlie prod at his chest.  
"Do you know them or something?" Charlie asked as he looked from Gladio to the pair. 

Gladio just gulped, "Something like that. "

"Are they like, some of your college buddies?" 

Gladio held his breath as they grew closer and closer, "Yeah. Buddies."  
_______________________

Ignis kept his cool exterior as they approached. He didn't want to make it look strange at all as they passed the other couple. He didn't realize that his own hand was getting clammy. Darren hadn't noticed yet since he was distracted by the surrounding vendors. Ignis kept his eyes away from the most part, but when he got closer, he realized Gladio's blond had noticed how unsettled the larger man was getting.  
What was the right thing to do? Jesus. Should he approached them and introduced himself as Gladio's "friend"? Should he completely ignore them and seem rude? He didn't want to be rude but Ignis didn't feel like pretending to be polite. He looked at Gladio and he felt uneasy with his boyfriend here so how could he even say anything. Maybe Gladio was looking kinda uneasy since he didn't want to see him. That must be it. How could he still care to even speak to him anymore, let alone see him.  
Ignis's insecurities kicked in and he decided to walk calmly past and not say anything. He looked straight ahead and walked his usual smooth and elegant stride, contrasting greatly with Darren's casual saunter. They were close now, Ignis keeping his eyes forward.  
_______________________

Gladio took all of Ignis in as he approached. He was still the same handsome Ignis but he's gotten taller, his long legs gracefully carrying him across the pavement, his back kept straight in perfect posture. His soft light brown hair expertly combed into a flawless quiff. The fabric of his button up shirt hugged his body close, accentuating the curves of his torso. 

Charlie didn't seen to notice Gladio obviously checking Ignis out.

"Why don't you say hi to them?"

Gladio stiffened, "They look like they're on a date, I don't wanna interrupt or anything."

"A simple hi would do, you know," Charlie said.

Gladio thought about what to do, his thoughts racing as the couple just passed them, their backs towards the two of them. Gladio suddenly had a moment of clarity and just thought fuck it as he opened his mouth to call out to him.

"Long time no see, Ignis."  
_______________________

Ignis stopped dead in his tracks and paused before turning his head to look over his shoulder. Darren turned completely when he heard someone address his boyfriend, his eyes scanning Gladio before looking over to Ignis for an explanation.  
The man in glasses politely turned to face the other couple, approaching enough to not be rude but giving them a safe distance.  
"It has indeed been a long time. I didn't expect to see you here, Gladio."  
Darren followed Ignis and leaned on his hip, looking between the two, then glancing back to Gladio.  
"Who are you?"  
Ignis gave Darren a look that told him to be polite before speaking eloquently.  
"This is my old friend Gladiolus. We used to work together for the Royal Family. He used to train the king in combat and defense." He motioned to the now suspicious man standing beside him. "This is my partner Darren." He held out his hand to the small blond. "And you are?" He gave a polite smile.  
_______________________

Charlie raised his eyebrows and smiled back as he took Ignis' hand in his in a handshake.  
"The name's Charlie. I'm Gladio's boyfriend," He smiled cheerily at the men opposite them.  
Gladio felt himself inwardly cringe at the whole situation but tried to keep his cool. 

Charlie continued, "Gladio talked about his shield days but I don't think he ever mentioned you."

Gladio tensed,"Ignis here was the prince's advisor, he basically babysat him for all those years."

Charlie just kept his cheery disposition, "That sounds pretty cool actually." 

Gladio ignored the look Darren was throwing his way to stare back at Ignis.

"Yup. We were a real team back then."  
_______________________

Ignis felt that inside his chest. Boyfriend. He figured. Of course Gladio had someone. He was an amazing and funny guy...not to mention absolutely stunning. The man in glasses shook Charlie's hand and gave a small and polite smile. When Gladio spoke, he let go of the smaller’s hand and listened. He wondered what he was going to say. How was he going to go about this?  
Those eyes were on him, staring as he spoke. A team, huh?  
Ignis paused for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose we fulfilled our duties well enough to make the Prince...slightly adjusted." He chuckled and then cleared his throat. "Gladio helped me train in self defense at times. He was a good teacher and always admired by the Royal family like his father."  
Darren looked between the two and still had his brow cocked up high. "Huh..."  
Ignis continued. "We were very young at the time when we met. Teenagers. We mostly kept to our duties, but we had some time to socialize. Rarely though."  
"So you weren't that close?" Darren spoke up and folded his arms casually, still looking like he was suspicious.  
There was a slight pause after what his boyfriend said. Ignis looked to Gladio waiting for him to answer. He wasn't 100% what to even say or do regarding this question. His mind wandered slightly. Close...they were definitely closer than they were leading on. Those nights they would finish work and wait for each other. Going to long walks at night to go stargazing in a secluded area then make love in the car. Ignis could still remember the smell of it, their carnal passion dance, the musty old seats of Gladio's truck he was fixing. They would kiss, touch, then pull away at each other's clothes, Gladio's large hands running along his skin. He remembered the feel of the fabric on the car seats against his body, the dampness from their sweat, the warmth of their bodies that fogged the windows...this all was a something Ignis had craved ever since it ended: that passion and desire. Nothing had come close to that. Not since Gladio.  
_______________________

Gladio remembered all those moments Ignis and him would sneak away from their duties to meet up in secret. He remembered the way Ignis turned to putty in his hands as soon as they were alone. He remembered on days when Ignis wasn't too busy Gladio would train with him and teach him some new moves. He remembers Ignis' skin glistening with sweat underneath his tank top, his hair matted to his forehead as he took a long swig from his water bottle. Gladio wasn't able to rip his eyes away from how Ignis' adam's apple moved as he swallowed his drink. Ignis' perfect jawline on display just for him. It was practically obscene.  
Gladio would push him up against the wall right there in the training room, his lips automatically attaching to Ignis' neck. Ignis would always warn him that they could get caught, anyone could walk in at any moment but Gladio didn't care as his large hands roamed his body. Every time Ignis lost himself in the passion though and gripped at Gladio's biceps as he grinded his hips against his.  
If that was Darren's definition of close then they were inseparable. But Gladio couldn't let him know that, especially with Charlie right beside him.  
Gladio mirrored Darren and folded his arms across his broad chest as he looked at him.  
"We saw each other when we could. You don't exactly get much vacation time working for the prince. Me and Ignis were good friends. That's all."  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Charlie looking between the two of them, the tension rising. Shit, he better cool it before he gets an earful later. He knew Charlie didn't like when Gladio got like this, like he was about to knock the teeth right out of Darren's stupid mouth. It's not his fault he was rubbing him the wrong way. It was getting on his nerves.  
_______________________

Ignis could feel the tension rising in the air, especially after Gladio's body language mirrored his boyfriend's. This was a bad idea. They never should have walked this way. They should have gone the other direction. Now all Ignis could think about was Gladio and he knew it wasn't easy to get him out of his thoughts. He STILL struggled with it. THe man in glasses reached a hand out to touch Darren's arm gently.  
Darren looked down at Ignis and frowned a little before looking back to Gladio. "Hm. Yeah. Ok. Well, it was nice meeting you two, but we gotta go."  
Ignis stepped in front of Darren, still feeling the burn of Gladio's words in his chest. That's all. Just good friends. He knew that wasn't true, not 100%, but he couldn't help the slight hurt from them. But it is what they had to do. Hide how they were in order to avoid any of this tension that was, regardless, still building up. He smiled warmly and bowed his head slightly. "It was lovely to have met you, Charlie. I am glad to see someone who makes Gladio happy."  
_______________________

Gladio felt himself relax slightly after Darren backed off. He brought his arms back down to his sides as Ignis addressed Charlie.  
Charlie simply smiled back, his dimples appearing as he responded, "Aw, thank you. It was really nice meeting you guys! We can stay in touch maybe, you and Gladio can catch up with each other."  
Gladio grimaced a little at the thought of seeing Darren again, and having Ignis around his current boyfriend didn't seem like such a great idea. But seeing how beautiful Ignis was after all these years made his chest feel tight with longing. He knew Ignis was happy with his own partner, but Gladio hoped that maybe they could mend what's left of their broken friendship, if he can even call it that.  
"Don't make them feel obligated to hang out with us. This little run in seemed like enough," Gladio said.  
Gladio was sure that if Ignis wanted to talk to him again he would have by now. He could have easily gotten a hold of him. Hell, he even had the same phone as before. As much as Gladio saw this moment as a sign that maybe something more should happen, he knew that it was just a coincidence. A mistake.  
_______________________

Ignis pushed his glasses up higher onto the bridge of his nose and looked at Gladio. It seemed like he wasn't really that interested in reconnecting and that kinda stung, but he looked to be in a healthy and happy relationship from from Ignis could tell. Why would he ever have any more feelings or desire for him when his boyfriend was what any guy wanted. Small, cute, bubbly...and blond.  
He smiled at Charlie. "Well, it seems like that is up to Gladio. Maybe we will see you around town. I frequent any of the farmer's markets." He looked over to Darren. "Let us go."  
Darren nodded and took Ignis's hand and turned, leading him away. The elegant man turned to look over his shoulder and smiled at Charlie before glancing up to Gladio, his eyes looking directly into his brown ones. There was something in them, like he had wanted to say something, but couldn't. He didn't want to look away, but for the sake of them hiding their true history, he looked forward again. His chest felt tight and his mind was spinning in memories of the past. He regretted this.  
Darren was silent for a bit until they were out of earshot. "What was that guy to you REALLY?"  
"We were friends when I worked at the royal family's home. That is all."  
"He kept staring at you. He was checking you out, I swear."  
"You were just seeing things. I am not one who usually attracts attention."  
Darren scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Babe, you turn heads wherever you go, you're just oblivious."  
Butticusss-Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
Ignis ignored the comment and kept walking, letting go of his boyfriend's hand. "I'm going home tonight. I am tired and I have some cooking I want to do."  
His boyfriend looked irritated, since he wanted to bring Ignis over to his place and rail him, but that had to be for another night. "Fine. Whatever. Just drop me off at my place then."  
"Alright."  
_______________________

Gladio looked straight into Ignis' eyes as he watched him walk away. His expression was almost desperate as he tried to convey how he was feeling. He didn't really know how he was feeling at the moment, but it was all lost as Ignis finally left, his slender hand gripped in Darren's.  
He felt Charlie slip his hand into his and start to pull them towards the exit.  
"That was a little bit weird wasn't it or is it just me?" Charlie asked.  
Gladio pursed his lips as he followed the smaller man, looking straight forward. He really, really wanted to just go home and not emerge for a few weeks at least.  
"That Darren guy just seemed like a real piece of work. What was his problem?" Gladio said.  
"You looked like you were about to jump him or something. I get he was kinda hostile but don't encourage him. I know how impulsive you get," Charlie replied.  
Gladio just exhaled as they made their way towards his car, "Yeah. I know you hate it when I get like this. I'm sorry. You calmed me down at least."  
Charlie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they reached Gladio's car, Gladio sitting behind the wheel.  
Beating up your ex's current boyfriend in front of your own boyfriend would have sort've been a bit of a downer at the festival. If Gladio wanted to piece together a friendship with Ignis he can't get on Darren's bad side.  
As they made their way down the road back to Gladio's apartment, one hand lazily resting on Charlie's thigh as his other gripped the steering wheel, his thoughts drifted back to Ignis. What did Ignis even see in that guy? What does he bring to the table that Gladio didn't? How could Darren possibly make him happy. It just doesn't seem right.  
_______________________

After a good while of driving, Ignis finally reached his own apartment in downtown of the city after dropping off Darren. He lived on the other side, in a mediocre neighborhood and complex. Ignis never was fond of going there since everything seemed like it was dirty and not very well kept. Not that he had anything against the fact that his boyfriend was not as well off as he was, but something about the area seemed not as trustworthy.  
The slender man slipped out of his car and into the complex, heading into the elevator and pressing the button that was level 12. There were 15 floors so he was pretty far up. He rode it up in silence before exiting and going to his apartment. He opened the door and stepped inside, locking it behind him.  
It was a simplistic and elegant style. Typical of something Ignis would own.  
_______________________

The floors were a gorgeous deep red cherry wood with black furniture. The space was very open, glass windows one whole side of the apartment with a lovely view of the city below. There were occasional rugs on the floors and on the couches were accent pillows for a splash of color; shades of deep reds and golds. There were warm blankets neatly folded and placed on the couches and chairs as well as a beautiful fireplace made with stone and wood. Along the same wall was a bookcase, large and packed with cookbooks and other pieces of literature that interested Ignis: Biographies, historical novels, science and psychology, as well as astronomy and philosophy. He was always the kind of person to want to learn as much as he could.  
The kitchen was of course his most prized area. It was spotless. Gleaming. The cabinets were painted an off-white color, the countertops black granite with flecks of grey. It glistened in the dim but warm lighting of lights on the ceiling above. Ignis pulled out a remote from his poke and clicked a button at the top, turning on the lights slowly. He walked over to set his bags down on the counter in the kitchen, storing away his sweets and setting his notebook down for further analysis tomorrow morning. He sighed, stretching his neck side to side before walking over into his living room. He kneeled down near the fireplace and pulled out two pine logs from a basket beside it. he opened the wire door and placed them inside, taking the lighter in the basket as well and setting the logs afire. It was a flicker, a slow burn, but eventually the wood caught, the wispy red and oranges rising and releasing the soothing smell of burning wood into the room. The man in glasses took a deep inhale and shut the door, letting his breath out slowly.  
He needed time to collect his thoughts.  
Walking into his bedroom, he approached his large walk in closet and grabbed his 'laying around' clothes which were neatly folded in a shelf. He headed to his bed, setting down the clothing before starting to get undressed. He unbuttoned his slim fit button down and pulled it from his frame. Taking a hanger, he hung it up neatly, swiping out any wrinkles and placing it on the comforter. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with his underwear with them, tossing those into his dirty hamper. He folded the pants and set them beside his shirt. Pulling the large black t-shirt over his head and slipping on his grey sweatpants, he was ready to sit by the fire and read a book. He walked over to his long mirror and inspected himself. It was a habit of his. He ran his fingers along the skin on his face, along his sharp jawline and down his neck. His hands moved to his waist, feeling along the curve before lowering to his small slender hips. The bone stuck out slightly, but it wasn't bad. Ignis was toned, making sure he always ate well and kept up his fitness. He lifted his shirt and stared at his flat stomach. He remember being envious of Gladio for having such defined muscles. Any young man wanted to have abs, but he learned he didn't really have the build to be as muscular. He was strong enough. He had to be to defend the Prince at all costs. He was more nimble than having brute strength. Ignis lowered his shirt and headed back into the living room to plop down on a chair situated beside the fireplace. He crossed his legs and grabbed the book that was near him on the shelf. It was about tea leaves from around the world. He opened it and began to read where he had left off, leaning his cheek on his hand. The crackle of the fire was soothing as well as its warmth. His green eyes glowed in the light as he concentrated on his reading...or at least was trying to.  
His mind was wandering...back to the festival. Back to Gladio. With a sigh, he set the book down and looked into the fire, pausing, then standing up to cross the room and pick up his phone in the kitchen near his treats. He headed back to the chair, sitting down before swiping to open his phone. He flicked through social media, which never really interested him before before strolling through his contacts. There were no number for Gladio in his phone...but Ignis remember his number. He opened the dial screen and typed it in: (414) 782-9132. His eyes stayed on the sequence of numbers for a good while before he exited. Looking at his home screen, his background that was Darren who had taken his phone and took a picture with his tongue out, he pressed the app Instagram. He didn't have an account but had downloaded it because his boyfriend demanded he get one. Once again, this didn't really interest Ignis.  
He stared at the SIGN UP button for a moment before pressing it. He typed in an email, a password, a screen name (which was boring and just his name for now), and confirmed with the email sent. Done. Created. Ignis was now on Instagram.  
The man sighed and looked around the basic layout of the app, confused by most of it. He felt a bit too old to be doing this. Wasn't it for young people? He had sworn he saw Gladio's boyfriend on his phone before they had locked eyes. He searched the name Charlie. Nothing. Too many Charlies.  
Pausing, he thought of what to do. He typed again. Gladiolus Amicitia.  
It was a hit. There he was. Gladio had an account. He could tell by his profile picture. Ignis felt a rush in his body at finding him, seeing his smiling face on his phone screen. His heart pounded as he looked through the profile. It had his basic info. Nothing out of the ordinary. Only 5 photos. Looks like he didn't post much at all.  
Ignis noticed one of the photos was Gladio at a restaurant, trying to take a selfie and looking awkward, but there was a flash of blond in the corner. He tapped the screen and up popped Charlie who was tagged. The caption for the picture read 'Out on a date with this one. Tried to take a picture. Not good at this.'  
He clicked the username that had popped up on the picture.  
'spacecadetcharlie'  
Charlie's account popped up and filled Ignis's screen. Jesus. It was completely decked out. So many emoticons in his description and in his comments. It was overwhelming to someone who had never stepped foot into this strange world of apps. There he was, first picture, straight from the festival. It was heavily filtered and a glamour shot of himself making a cute face. Ugh. His eyes scanned the account. He had so many followers. 10K. He scrolled more, seeing more pictures before finally one with Gladio. He was smiling and by the looks of it, faking it. It looked forced. Charlie was kissing his cheek and snapping the picture. Ignis looked at it silently for a moment before looking at more. Ones with Gladio. He hovered over some, until he reached one that was a couple pages down. It was just Gladio...laying shirtless in bed with a couple hickies on his strong neck, his hair messy. It looked like it was morning. He was smiling handsomely and laying on his stomach, resting his head sideways on a pillow, looking at the camera. His back tattoo was in full view, his strong muscles as well, which just made Ignis's face heat up. he remembered those muscles...but not the ink. Gladio didn't have that when they were dating. Wow. It was all over. Of course, once he snapped out of staring at the man in the image, he felt jealousy rising in him. He left the account, but then stopped.  
He quickly returned to it and clicked 'follow'. He stared at the button before leaving to his own blank profile. Shoot. He realized that if he was going to follow Gladio's boyfriend, he would have to change his name. It couldn't be 'ignis_scientia'. He thought for a moment and tried to think of something witty.  
Hm...what to put. After a good moment, he gave up and just went with 'cookingmama_iggy'  
It was stupid. He took in a deep breath before facepalming. Really? He liked that game so he just decided to use it.  
The nickname was from back in the day, but who would guess that that was him by the screenname. No one would know.  
Especially if he left the profile blank. No images. He leaned back into his chair and closed the app. Ok, so he was going to snoop. How low could he get, and how immature. He was a grown man who was still pining over his first love from back when he was a teen. How pathetic.  
Looking back to his phone, he opened his dial screen again, Gladio's number still waiting for him...  
_______________________

Gladio's apartment was in the middle of the city, the area wasn't that busy but it was far too crowded for Gladio's taste. He'd much rather be awakened by birds chirping instead of car alarms going off. He wanted a place closer to nature with more wide open spaces around but on his salary from working in security this was the best he could do.  
The apartment was fine. It was cozy and the exposed bricks of the walls gave it a rustic feel that Gladio enjoyed. The dark hardwood floors were welcoming and when the afternoon sun hit the modest windows just right it lit the rooms up in a warm glow.  
Gladio put together most of the furniture in his apartment since he loved working with his hands. The satisfaction of seeing these pieces of wood go from nothing to something that he uses in his everyday life felt amazing. He loved the smell of sandpaper against the grain and the feeling of putting a fresh coat of paint on a project.  
Even though Charlie didn't live with Gladio he basically did. If it weren't for the fact that he slept over most nights, the decor would certainly give it away. Charlie did most of the decorating, mostly it was just him buying something that he thought would brighten up his place and Gladio staying quiet as brightly colored throw pillows and knick knacks started to litter his home. Their welcome mat was even made to look like a watermelon. Definitely was not Gladio's taste. Bit too quirky for him. But he didn't mind that much. He didn't exactly have a knack for decorating anyways, and when their friends came over for the little get togethers they host from time to time they seem to enjoy the loud furnishings.  
Gladio could feel his eyes start to droop as they made their way inside. Today has definitely taken a lot out of him. Before he could pass out on his bed he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He turned the faucet on to let the water heat up as he stripped himself.  
He stepped under the water and let it wash over himself. It trickled against the contours of his muscles as Gladio stood there, his eyes growing heavier. His mind started to wander to thoughts of sleek brown hair and piercing green eyes. He shook his head as he rubbed at his eyes with his calloused hands. He can't think about Ignis right now.  
Not that that's ever stopped him before.  
He hurried to finish his shower, stepping out and drying himself off before he wrapped the towel around his waist. He wondered if Ignis was with Darren right now. They were probably together in bed. Darren's cold hands roaming over Ignis' body. His chapped lips kissing him where Gladio did all those years ago.  
He totally wasn't jealous. Gladio's sure that Darren is actually a decent guy. He has to be if he's with Ignis. He wasn't sure what Ignis' type was but he doesn't think douchebag is really it.  
He needs to stop thinking about them. He sees Ignis for the first time in years with a new man and suddenly Gladio feels like a hot mess.  
Gladio made his way into his bedroom to see Charlie already laying on his bed. One of Gladio's black t-shirts hung over his small frame, it almost fell to his knees. He could hear Charlie typing away on his phone as Gladio rummaged through his cabinet to find a clean pair of boxer briefs. He slipped them on before joining Charlie on his bed. He laid down on his stomach, sleep already beginning to wash over him as he laid his head against the pillow.  
"I just posted the pic of you from the festival and it already has over 100 likes, can you believe that?" Charlie said as he laughed at something on his phone.  
Gladio sighed, "I can't. Go to bed already I can't sleep with you clicking away all night."  
Charlie just furrowed his eyebrows as he finished typing out one last response to one of his many followers Gladio was sure before he placed his phone on the bedside table.  
"Look, it's out of my hands, you happy now?"  
Gladio reached out and placed an arm around Charlie's waist pulling him closer, "Very."  
Charlie giggled as he laid down next to Gladio.  
"You sleeping already? It's barely midnight."  
Gladio just pulled him closer and tucked Charlie's head underneath his chin. He just really liked cuddling with someone when he slept. It was comforting having someone to hold.  
Charlie placed a hand against his chest and pushed him onto his back, his lips pressing against the stubble on Gladio's jawline.  
"We could be doing other things besides sleep, ya know," Charlie whispered as he began to nip at Gladio's neck.  
Gladio pulled away slightly from the attention,"Not tonight, I'm exhausted."  
He could feel Charlie trailing his hands down Gladio's bare chest and along his abdomen.  
"C'mon, I'll even do all the work," Charlie reasoned as his lips connected with Gladio's, his tongue pressing against them asking for entrance.  
Gladio just turned his head away to break the kiss and Charlie pouted at him.  
Gladio brought a hand up to run through his own hair.  
"I'm really not in the mood. That asshole Darren really got on my nerves today"  
Charlie frowned at him, "Just don't think about him. You don't even have to see him again, doesn't that make you feel at least a tiny bit better?"  
The prospect of never seeing Darren again would have sent Gladio over the moon, but if he wanted to see Ignis again Darren would most definitely be in the picture.  
The guilt of wanting to see his ex suddenly washed over him again. If he keeps telling himself it's only friendly then it's fine, right?  
"Yeah it does. I hope I never see that prick again," Gladio said.  
"Me too. If I knew he was gonna be this much of a cockblock I wouldn't have been so nice to them," Charlie replied as he reached over to turn the bedside lamp off before laying his head on Gladio's chest.  
Gladio just breathed out a laugh as his fingers idly played with Charlie's soft blond hair.  
He laid awake until he heard Charlie's even breathes indicating that he was asleep. A certain bespectacled man fogging his mind even into the wee hours of the night.  
_______________________

Ignis couldn't sleep that night, or hardly did so. After staring at the phone number of his ex, he decided to leave it alone, heading to bed. He lat there on his back staring up at the ceiling as he thought of his youth, training hard to protect their future king...and running off to act upon their young passions. How did things end up so monotonous in Ignis's life. Thinking back on those times, it made him look at his current situation and wonder how he ended up so...lonely. Unhappy. Bored. Things were exciting anymore and there was not even a little bit of change in his life. Ignis wasn't the type to really want things to change, but there was a point in everyone's life that you had to look at the path you were heading down and wonder if it is the right one. Was he happy? He eventually rolled over onto his side and tried closing his eyes. How did this happen? One look at his ex and his life suddenly felt like it was in shambles.


	2. Coffee & the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting up at a coffee shop, the two talk about their relationship when they were teenagers. Afterwards, Gladio helps Ignis find some new outfits that are less formal than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **READ THIS**
> 
> This fic was written in roleplay format, so back and forth between each person on Discord.
> 
> There are seperaters between each person's post.  
> Me: Ignis and Darren  
> trashmccree: Gladio and Charlie
> 
> Follow both of us on Twitter ♥  
> @axelsaywhat  
> @trashmccree

A couple weeks had passed since that time that the two men saw each other at the festival. The seasons were starting to change from summer to fall, the leaves golden, red, and brown as they flutter in the wind and skip along the pavement of the city's streets. People started to bundle up for the cooler weather, scarves and hats on almost everyone. It was sprinkling, the clouds threatening to start to pour soon. Ignis strode down the sidewalk to go window shopping for some new clothing, hoping to recycle out some of his older outfits. He felt like he needed a little more change. He had been trying to get his thoughts together since seeing Gladio. It threw him off for a couple days and he didn't seen Darren for about a week. He had just wanted to be alone.

He texted him to tell him he was fine, but he wasn't happy about the distance. Ignis had a bad habit of being cold when it came to his relationships with anyone; friends and significant others. He just was never the kind of person who felt like he needed someone there to make him feel whole or to complete his life. He was a very self-reliant person and he usually preferred solitude to be alone with his thoughts.  
He sighed, the puff of his warm breath against the cold night air visible in front of him. He looked at the stores as he passed by, judging them by the mannequins in front of the windows. One store caught his eye that had lovely tailored pants. He stopped, looking them over.  
Ignis adjusted his glasses and his scarf to cover his mouth and nose slightly to keep himself warm. It looked lovely against his skin, a deep green to compliment his beautiful eyes. His long coat was very elegant, a jet black that matched well with his very dark blue jeans and black leather boots. Ignis looked over the shoes that were on display and then the hats that were there as well before making a mental note and continuing to walk. He pulled out his phone as he paused on the sidewalk, stepping off to the side so people could pass.  
He ended up staring at the contact that he had added 2 weeks ago after the festival. Gladio. He knew he shouldn't but he also didn't feel right now saying anything after their encounter. Whatever. He was going to do it.  
The man in glasses pulled up a new text message and began to type out:  
"Hello Gladio. It is Ignis. I don't know if this message is welcome, but I just wanted to say that it was good to see you again after so long. I hope you are doing well which you seem to be. Anyways, again, it is always good to see you. Stay warm in this cold weather. - Ignis"  
He sent it on accidentally before he could reread it. Wow it sounded so bland and why the heck did he but a ending signature? He had already said who it was. He sighed and pocketed his phone, afraid of an answer. Hopefully Gladio would see it and just never respond.

___________________________

Gladio sunk himself down into his armchair as he tried to focus on reading a new book that Charlie had bought for him. It was a book about ancient Greek mythology and Gladio always found history interesting but right now he was having trouble concentrating. 

The afternoon sun shined through the windowpanes, the bright teal of the throw blanket beneath him felt soft against his rough skin. Definitely something that Charlie bought. His eyes flitted across the pages but his mind didn't seem to register any of it. Gladio would become frustrated and start the page over, this particular page he'd been trying to read for ten minutes already.  
His mind was clouded with thoughts of flawless, porcelain skin, a jawline that could cut like a knife, emerald eyes that bored into his soul whenever he looked at them. 

He thought about that night at the festival. How much taller Ignis has grown, his height almost reaching Gladio's own. His voice has gotten deeper, even more smooth than when they were teenagers. He could listen to that man speak all day. Ignis was still as charming as ever, his demeanor still elegant. Gladio bit at his bottom lip at the thought of how much Ignis has matured. How much more handsome he's become. 

He was brought out of his thoughts at his phone going off on the coffee table in front of him indicating he received a text. He placed his book page side down as he picked up his phone. It was just Charlie asking him what he should pick up at the store for the next get together they're having at his place with their friends. 

Gladio just sighed slightly as he typed out a half hearted response. He threw his phone back down on the table and slumped down in the armchair, his hands wiping over his face. His large hands rubbing against the facial hair that graced his chin.

When did everything Charlie do start to get on his nerves? Was that even exactly it? Lately whenever he was with Charlie, Gladio just felt exhausted. Charlie's youthful presence and cheery attitude was cute at first, but cute can get tiring after awhile. Why was Gladio even drawn to him in the first place? When he met him in the bookstore all those years ago why did he even make a move? Charlie was sweet and he seemed interested, did Gladio just needed someone there for him? Anyone? 

His phone went off a few more times as he kept receiving text messages, all from Charlie probably about their get together that he has no interest in going to.  
Gladio picked up his phone to respond to Charlie so he can finally stop, but something else caught his eye. A notification showed him he received a text from an unknown number.  
Gladio quickly unlocked his phone to read the message, ignoring the 9 messages from his boyfriend. He held his breath as he read the message, holding the phone unnecessarily close to his face as his eyes were glued to his screen. 

It was a text from Ignis. He actually texted him. He texted Gladio first. Does this mean he wants to actually stay in touch?

The message was formal, as to be expected with Ignis. It felt like a message you would send to your co-worker who you don't even know that well but forced yourself to stay polite.

Hi's eyebrows furrowed. He supposed that's how it would sound to message your ex who you haven't seen in years. 

Gladio's large fingers nervously tapped at the back of his phone. What is he supposed to say to this? Should he respond? Ignis said his name twice and signed off with it, who does that through text messages? It was sort've endearing.

Before he could think about it further he typed out a response:

I'm glad to hear from you. Sorry about the other night if it seemed tense, I think I was just having an off night. You seemed to be doing well yourself. And don't worry about bugging me, you know you're always welcomed Iggy. 

Gladio pressed send before he could think his message over. It did seem too forward and he shouldn't have used the nickname, but he didn't care at that moment. He was just happy that Ignis made an effort to reach out to him.  
His small moment of happiness though was bursted as his phone started to ring, Charlie's name appearing and a selfie that he took of himself giving the camera the peace sign flashed on the screen. 

Gladio pressed accept as he slightly rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
He could hear Charlie on the other end, probably at the store as he heard people in the background and the sound of a cashier beeping.

"You weren't texting back and I got impatient. I was asking you which color of napkins I should get for the party."

Gladio sighed, "Does it even matter?"

"Um, yeah it does! Whatever, I just went with the purple ones. I got a bunch of other stuff too, no help from you."

Gladio felt himself getting frustrated, "Well sorry if I'm not as excited as you to see your lame friends."

He heard Charlie scoff, "What do you mean lame? And why are you taking it out on me? What's gotten into you. Lately you seem, I don't know, mad at everything."

Gladio sat up in his armchair as he rested his forehead against his palm. 

"It's nothing. I swear. I guess work has just been stressful. You know what I gotta go, I'm gonna head out."

"Out? Who with?" Charlie's tone suddenly shifted, his curiosity evident. 

He always got like this. He always needed to know where Gladio was going and who he was with. Charlie always had to have tabs in him and it was suffocating. It's like Gladio can't even go to the store by himself without being interrogated.

"It's just me. I don't know, I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head," Gladio stood up and made his way to the door to slip his leather jacket on.  
"Okay just," Charlie paused as he thought. "Just call me back later, okay? I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you is all."

Even when they were on the verge of a fight Charlie was always considerate of how Gladio felt. It just made him feel worse. 

"Yeah. I will. Talk to you later."

"Love you." 

Gladio slightly winced at those words and responded before hanging up the call, "Love you too."  
He really needed some air.

___________________________

Ignis was now inside a store, thumbing through floral print button down shirts when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He paused and sighed through his nose, gulping down the nerves that had arisen as soon as he felt that stupid vibration. It had to be Gladio, right? Oh he hoped it was Darren just bugging him about how he was not answering his texts much. The man in glasses reached down and pulled the device from his pocket and reluctantly swiped open his phone to see who had sent him a message.  
Of course. Gladio.  
He felt the anxiety rising in his chest as he stared at the name before clicking on the conversation and reading his reply. His eyes darted from sentence to sentence as he silently soaked in every word that the man had typed out. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He honestly hoped for no reply so this would all be over, but the other man was always a very kind person even if he did tend to hold grudges.  
"Iggy..."  
The man read the nickname out loud and let it ring in his mind, the memories rising up inside him. Yes, he called him that when they were teenagers. It was nice to hear/read again. He smiled slightly and adjusted his glasses before responding. This time, he would take a bit more time and respond without sounding like complete idiot.  
We all have our off nights. No harm done. Just be sure to relax. You always worked yourself too hard. I am surprised you remember that name. It really has been a long time.  
Ignis bit his lip slightly and sent off the message, looking back to the shirts he was looking through before getting distracted. Jesus, he was talking to his ex, something never thought he would do. The past wasn't something he tended to revisit out of the fact that it would do nothing but hold you back from the present. This was doing just that, or at least it already felt like it.  
He took another deep breath in and tried not to think too much into all of this. They were just catching up. Nothing more.

___________________________

Gladio found himself aimlessly walking down the sidewalk, his boots stomping down the pavement. He was frustrated and confused and Charlie was starting to irk him more than usual but he knows that's his own fault. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets as his gaze concentrated on the ground. He didn't know where he was going, he was just going where his body took him. Apartment complexes and modest homes gave way to tall skyscrapers and bustling city shops.  
The wind whipped at his hair, he silently cursed himself for not layering more. His body was always a few degrees too hot but he was almost shivering at this point.  
Gladio tried to lighten his steps as he looked up around himself. There were people everywhere, shopping, having lunch or on their commute to work.  
Gladio kept a firm grip on the phone in his pocket, not that he anticipated a response from a certain someone and wanted to be aware of when exactly he got it.  
He was standing on the corner of a street waiting for the light to change to indicate he could cross when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Gladio whipped out his phone quickly and checked the notification. It was Ignis.  
His breath hitched as he opened the text, his eyes scanning the screen once more.  
Gladio felt his heart start to beat a bit faster as he read the message. Ignis still seemed to care about his well being after all these years. Even after everything that has happened. His sincerity always meant a lot to Gladio, it was one of the many qualities that attracted him to Ignis in the first place.  
Gladio stood in place even as the light changed, people swarming all around him as they crossed. Some of them bumped into his shoulders and he realized he's been in everyone's way. He apologized quietly before side stepping to the side of one of the buildings. He returned his attention to his phone and typed a response.  
Thanks for understanding. It always was a habit of mine wasn't it? Overworking? I hope you found some time to relax yourself.  
Gladio pressed send but nervously scratched at his beard before typing another message.  
It's been too long Iggy. 

 

___________________________

Ignis looked at the messages and felt his heart beat just a bit faster. That nickname gave him butterflies in his stomach, thinking of how it sounded coming for Gladio's deep and gruff voice. Ignis had to admit it was one of his favorite things about him. The familiarity of the words being exchanged between them was bittersweet in Ignis's mind. It was a reminder of the fact that they had both grown during the time that they were not in contact after they separated.  
The last text he sent a wave of emotions through him. The nickname, yes, but the sentiment behind those words.  
He began to type again and got a crazy idea. Would it be too invasive? Would it be too forward?  
Indeed it has.  
He sent the second message.  
What are you doing?  
Ignis decided to just ask what he was up to and not where he was at this moment. Maybe he was getting too ahead of himself.

___________________________

Gladio was rooted to the spot as he received another message from Ignis. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he read it. So he didn't completely scare him away with his text, that was a good start. He really hoped Ignis would give him a chance to patch things up between the two of them. Even as just friends, Gladio relished the thought of just having him in his life again. They truly did make a good team.  
His eyes lit up as he received another text from Ignis. The look on his face turned slightly stunned. He was wondering what he was doing? Does that mean he wants to see him? Or maybe he's just trying to make polite conversation. It's gotta be that.  
I went for a walk. Trying to give that whole relaxation thing a spin. It's not exactly working. The city's too loud to clear my head.  
Gladio leaned against the building as he awaited Ignis' response. His foot tapped impatiently against the concrete as he rubbed at the back of his neck.  
It's just wishful thinking that Ignis really wants to see him again.

 

___________________________

Ignis waited outside the store, doing practically the same thing the man he was texting was doing. He leaned against the wall of the storefront, holding his newly purchased shirts and tapped his foot slightly on the sidewalk. When he got a new message he scanned it over quickly.  
Should he?  
Dare he ask?  
Was it too much to even suggest such a thing? Well, as friends, what was the harm. He took a moment to clear his head before typing out his response.  
That is good. At least you are trying. Where are you in the city?  
He adjusted his glasses and boldly typed out the next text.  
I am out shopping. If you are nearby, would you like to join me for coffee at a nearby cafe?  
SENT.  
Ignis's heart throbbed in his chest as he now just stared at the screen. They were mature adults now, both in seemingly healthy adult relationships...right? They could meet for a coffee to reconnect. There was nothing wrong with that. He nodded to himself and waited patiently for a response. Honestly, he was hoping he would agree but also to say he should pass. Ignis was a complicated guy. His mind was a contradiction of what he wanted and what he knew he had to do; what was rational and logical. He knew the repercussions of seeing the man again, and this time, alone. It wasn't like they were going to jump into bed with each other, goodness no....but Ignis's mind would be plagued with the thoughts of the past. He shouldn't let that happen, but there was something deep down in the pit of his stomach that screamed that he had to see the other man again. He wanted to.

___________________________

Gladio blinked down at his phone as he reread the messages over and over. Ignis wanted to see him? Right now? Today? 

He must be reading it wrong. But no, it was plain as day and Ignis just asked him out for coffee.

Well not exactly out, they were just old friends catching up. Regardless of their past relationship, Ignis was always a good friend to him. He always knew how to hold a conversation and his quick witted remarks always left Gladio in stitches. 

He missed that. 

He knew he missed Ignis. There was no way to work around it, he just missed having him around. Not even necessarily in a romantic sense, he just missed being able to see Ignis at a moment's notice whenever he wanted. 

Gladio knew what he wanted in this moment.

I'm near the corner of 12th and Grant street. You really up to see me?

Gladio brought a hand up to nervously chew at his knuckle. There was no shame in asking. Their departure from each other was messy and he wasn't sure if Ignis has really thought about this, about what he's doing. Has Ignis been thinking about him as much as he's been about Ignis?  
Probably not. But he's glad that Ignis thought about him at all.

 

___________________________

The slender man began to read the text that popped up with his ringing text tone and thought about his choice of words carefully. Gladio was worried, he was sure of that. Regardless of his tough guy exterior, he was an emotional person. He was kindhearted and careful not to make anyone uncomfortable. With that said, he was also brash and assertive. He knew what he wanted most of the time and would do pretty much anything to get it. Shoot. He was rambling on his head. Ok. He typed back.  
I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to see you. I understand that we have a sort of past, but it was long ago. Right now, there is nothing wrong with two longtime friends catching up. What do you say?  
He reread it and thought that it was good enough. He waited.

___________________________

Gladio leaned his head back against the cool bricks of the building in thought after he read Ignis' text. 

He was right, they were just friends catching up. Why should he worry? Maybe they wouldn't even speak about their breakup at all. It was all behind them, right? Did they even need to work anything out?  
Gladio knew that they couldn't ignore it forever, but right now the thought of seeing Ignis again, alone together, over a warm cup of coffee sounded like heaven.  
Ignis wanted to see him. He's taking time out of his busy day to see him. He knew Ignis wasn't one to waste time on things he didn't deem important. He definitely wouldn't have asked him out if he thought Gladio wasn't worth the effort. 

As much as Gladio kept his cool on the outside, he was all sorts of nervous right now, but he couldn't let Ignis see that. Just play it cool.

I get it. You're right. Just friends catching up. I'm sure a lot has happened with you that I missed over the years. Which cafe should we meet? 

 

___________________________

Ignis began to head down the street, finally heading towards his favorite hole-in-the-wall spot. It was small, cozy, and had tables as well as a couple couches. It looked like all the tables were taken when he entered. Couch it was. There was one free near the fireplace. He nodded to the barista he knew from being a regular and sat down. He felt the buzz of his phone against his hip and pulled it out of his pocket. He ignored the sting of the words. There was no reason for it. It was like he himself said: just friends catching up.  
He set his things down, phone in hand, and headed to the counter where he ordered a Caramel Latte. Why not treat himself. He loved caramel best. He paid, added a large tip onto their tip jar, smiled, and returned to his seat.  
Checking his messages, he reread it before replying:  
Indeed. And it is called The Old Grind. It is my favorite coffee shop. I am here. I have a seat for us. I'll be waiting. Take your time.  
He clicked it off and set it on his lap, crossing his legs and looking into the fireplace. He paused before picking up his phone and typing one more thing.  
I am very happy to be seeing you, Gladio.  
Ignis set his phone onto the coffee table in front of him and felt his cheeks turn red. The flicker of the fire was nice as he waited, not wanting to seem overly glad yo see his former lover. Play it cool. That was his specialty...but he was excited.

___________________________

Gladio read Ignis' first message and remembered seeing that cafe not too far from where he was. He never really went out to coffee places since he much rather stay at home and brew his own cup than going to some overpriced cafe. But if Ignis was a regular there then it has to be good. Maybe he'll run into him there in the future. 

But before Gladio could think about it further he pushed himself off the wall and began walking back down the busy street to The Old Grind.  
He was about to send a text stating that he was on his way before his phone alerted him to another text from Ignis.  
"I am very happy to be seeing you, Gladio."  
Gladio felt his cheeks flush at the sentiment. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he simply stuffed his phone as well as his hands into his pockets. He was happy to see him. He sure hoped that was true.

He paused in front of the old cafe, it looked welcoming and as he looked at the cosy atmosphere through the windows he could perfectly imagine Ignis coming here, sipping on his drink and maybe reading one of his favourite books.  
Gladio hesitated slightly before pushing his way through the door, the nice warmth of the heaters wrapping around his tall form as he stepped into the entrance. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up before looking around trying to spot Ignis. 

He saw him near the back, his elegant form perched on a couch near the fireplace. Gladio was convinced now that every time he saw Ignis his heart would do something funny.  
He pressed a firm hand against his chest briefly to calm himself and made his way across the cafe towards the green-eyed man. If Ignis truly was happy to see him, the feeling was mutual.

 

___________________________

Ignis waited patiently for the other man to respond. He didn't get one. Maybe he had decided against it. He wouldn't blame him. Gladio probably didn't want anything to be awkward or overly complicated, especially since he was happily in a relationship from what Ignis saw the images on Charlie's Instagram.  
With another sigh, trying to relieve some of his stress he was feeling, Ignis looked into the fireplace. He was feeling some many different emotions that it was hard to even process them all.  
That's when he heard the door open and footsteps heading towards his way. Building up some courage, he looked up to see Gladio heading his way. His cheeks coloured ever so gentle pink as he stood up politely to greet the large man.  
He smiled warmly.  
"Gladio."

___________________________

Gladio found his way to the back of the cafe to where Ignis was sitting. The smaller man upon seeing him rose up in greeting. Gladio approached him, his fingertips discreetly tapping against the side of his jeans in nervousness. As Ignis stood in front of him Gladio was again reminded how even after all these years Ignis still stood shorter than him, the top of his head slightly reaching past Gladio's shoulders.  
Gladio returned the warm smile as Ignis greeted him. He tried to compose himself as he figured out what to say.  
"Hey, Iggy. It's, um, it's great to see you. I hope this wasn't too much trouble for you to meet me here," Gladio said timidly as he thought about what else to do.  
Does he offer a handshake? A hug? Something? Was that even too much? 

 

___________________________

Ignis nodded once and smiled a handsome grin after Gladio spoke. He hoped he didn't notice the slight bit of rouge set on his cheeks. That nickname again. Hearing him say it in that voice was killer for the slender man. He motioned to the seat beside him and sat down himself, speaking as he did so.  
"Not at all. I was in the area already like I had mentioned. I needed some new garments. I hope your walk here was at least a bit more relaxing than what you said over text."  
He gracefully crossed his long legs and stood up straight and tall as he addressed him.

___________________________

Gladio's eyes followed Ignis as he sat down, his gaze trailing as Ignis crossed his long, slender legs. Gladio tore his eyes away before joining Ignis on the couch, the seat rustling underneath his weight.  
He adjusted himself to try to get comfortable, his large form taking up most of the seat.  
"You know what, it sort've was. I'm actually really glad you messaged me. I'm happy to see you too."  
Gladio looked up at Ignis as he said it, the room suddenly getting warmer as Ignis' gaze pierced right through him. Gladio moved to remove his leather jacket, his muscles shifting underneath his t-shirt as he laid the jacket across the arm of the couch. This was going fine. Nothing hard about two civil adults having a conversation together. 

 

___________________________

Ignis smiled warmly as Gladio said what he did. He set his hands on his knees.  
"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried you might not want to see me after all this time. "  
The waitress came over and set down a steaming black mug in front of the slender man with a smile. He nodded and thanked her before leaning over and gripping the handle with a strange sort of dignity. He always looked like he was in the presence of the royal family. That was Ignis.  
He held the mug closer to his face, flashing a friendly and yet somehow mischievous grin as he spoke before sipping at his coffee.  
"I'm glad I haven't changed that much since we last saw each other. You still recognized me."

___________________________

Gladio watched as Ignis' lips touched the edge of the mug before taking a sip.  
" 'Course I'd recognize you, you're basically the same as before," Gladio flashed him a grin in return.  
Gladio rubbed at the long hair that fell against the back of his neck,"Didn't think you'd recognize me since I grew my hair out and all. I guess a lot has changed about my appearance since we were young."  
Gladio chuckled a little to himself. 

 

___________________________

Ignis sipped his mug again and kept himself composed as he thought about his strong back completely covered in that eagle tattoo he saw on Charlie's Instagram. He held the mug in his lap and chuckled himself. "I have to admit. It took me a second before I realized it was you. Long hair suits you." He let the fingers of the hand that wasn't holding the mug run slightly along his knee, trying to find something to do. He was nervous but he hid it very well. Only a few people would recognize the small indications like his hands fidgeting a little and his leg bobbing up and down slightly as his legs were crossed.

___________________________

Gladio pressed the palms of his hands against his knees. How could he feel so comfortable being in Ignis' presence yet so nervous at the same time?  
"Wasn't that big of a fan of the buzzcut from before. Though the long hair does get in the way sometimes."  
Gladio noticed the way Ignis' legs slightly bounced as he sat. He realized he isn't the only one feeling a little strange.  
"So what's up with you? How's uh," He paused a bit as his brows furrowed. "Darren."  
As much as Gladio already didn't like the guy, he was curious about the two of them. When did they even get together? Furthermore, why? 

 

___________________________

Ignis's smile faded quickly and he shifted his eyes down to his mug before bringing it to his lips and sipping silently. Oh. Darren. He swallowed the bitter and sweet warm liquid and brought it down to his lap.  
"Darren is a complicated story. It has been 3 years."  
The man adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. He shouldn't say anything more about this. Not now. Maybe if they meet up a couple more times.  
"Frankly I don't think this is the time to discuss it."  
His body language made it very clear though that he definitely was not feeling it with Darren. His sparkling green eyes moved back to Gladio's.  
"And you? Charlie seems lively."

___________________________

Gladio tensed up at Ignis' reaction.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know," He awkwardly shifted in his seat.  
As much as it pained him that Ignis wasn't quite happy in his relationship, Gladio felt sort've relieved that everything wasn't as smooth sailing with them as he thought. He guesses they were in the same boat.  
"Charlie sure is ... something," Gladio hesitated as he answered.  
"We met about two years ago. It was kind of a sudden thing, getting together not that long after I met him. We've been doing fine even until now."  
Gladio's voice fell flat as he answered, not able to look at Ignis in the eyes. Charlie and he were okay. He didn't hate him. Charlie was still important to him but, something just didn't feel quite right. The longer they stayed together the worse Gladio felt. Plus the fact that all their friends tell them how jealous they are of their relationship, how they assumed he and Charlie were gonna eventually get married even, it lowered his spirits more. Gladio felt terrible about the whole situation. 

 

___________________________

Ignis watched as he spoke, his expression more serious now. He could feel the hesitation in his eyes and could see it in his demeanour. Maybe things weren't perfect like the pictures on Charlie's profile. He had mixed feelings about that. He wanted to see Gladio happy in life but a selfish thought came into his head that he was kinda glad this perky little blond COULDN'T make him happy.  
He quickly erased that terrible thought from his head and sighed.  
"It seems life isn't as rosy as it was when we were young, is it."  
He looked at Gladio as he spoke softly with a sound of sympathy in his smooth voice.  
"Nonetheless, maybe us meeting again we can have someone else to lean on. I am always here to talk to if you need it, Gladio. Anything for an old friend."

___________________________

Hearing Ignis speak with such sincerity was comforting. Knowing Ignis was still there for him, after all, that's happened, it made the knots in Gladio's stomach tighten. Ignis was a good man, and after all these years he was willing to pick up where they left off to become friends again. Gladio didn't deserve this.  
"I'm always here for you too, Iggy. You got any trouble you just come to me, alright?"  
Gladio shot him a smile, the glint in his eyes returning.  
He continued, "It's good to talk with someone who knows you well enough. If something is up don't even hesitate to call."  
Gladio tried to convey as much sincerity as Ignis had and he hoped it came across. He just wanted Ignis to know he could confide in him, that Gladio would put his own feelings aside to make sure Ignis was happy.

 

___________________________

Ignis smiled in return, a dashing handsome grin. His nerves were slowly going away. This was familiar and actually comfortable. He hoped Gladio would be sure to talk to him more after this. It meant a lot to the other man that he said the things he did. Gladio wasn't someone who wasted time on people he didn't care for, and thankfully, Ignis still had some place in the kind man's heart.  
He chuckled and brought the mug up to his lips as he spoke.  
"Now, I haven't heard that nickname in what feels like ages. Not since my days at the Royal home."  
Not since Gladio.  
"I hate to admit it but it has a nice ring. I didn't realize how much I had missed it."  
He sipped his coffee and had his eyes in the larger man as he drank, the corners of his mouth curled slightly into a sweet smile.

___________________________

Gladio quirked an eyebrow up.  
"You'll always be Iggy to me. I didn't know nobody else really called you that anymore."  
This fact made Gladio feel kind of special. It wasn't much but knowing he was the only one who still called him that warmed his heart.  
Gladio thoughtlessly played with the thread of his jeans.  
"I didn't realize I missed this so much. Us," Gladio blinked as he quickly added. "Just being around each other, as friends. I wish things didn't end the way they did."  
Gladio stared hard the floor, already regretting what he said as he didn't want to bring the mood down. 

 

___________________________

Ignis's smile faltered slightly. He reached out a hand and set it on the man's shoulder, leaning in a little closer but still a comfortable distance.  
"It is all in the past now. What we said to each other and what we did was from the hearts of teenagers. We were young and frankly immature. That is not us now."  
His expression softened.  
"Let me buy you a cup of coffee. To mend anything I might have done. I know it is something so small, buying is the least I could do."

___________________________

Gladio looked at the other man as the heat started to rise on the back of his neck. He's right. Why dwell on the past when what matters is what's happening right now. And right now just having Ignis so close to him and a simple touch of his shoulder is making his mind race.  
"It's cool, I can get it myself. Don't worry about it."  
Gladio carefully stood up, letting Ignis' hand fall from his shoulder.  
"There's nothing to mend. Like you said it's all in the past." 

 

___________________________

"I do insist, Gladio."  
The shorter man stood up and looked at him, smiling softly. He knew the other wasn't very good at receiving any kind of gift or offering. He was very much a man who liked to earn things himself. Of course, this was just a cup of coffee, but still.

___________________________

Gladio looked down at the shorter man. He never stood a chance against him. How could he refuse Ignis, even for silly things like buying him a drink.  
"If you say so," Gladio was already beating himself up for still not being able to say no to Ignis after all this time. He always let him have it his way. 

 

___________________________

Ignis nodded and stepped in front of him to get passed the coffee table and moved to the front of the establishment. At the counter he ordered a coffee just the way he used to make it for Gladio when they were younger: Dark roast, one spoonful of sugar, 1/4 creamer. He smiled at the barista and gave another large tip after paying. He glanced over at Gladio before the barista asked him a few questions. They were always friendly to him. He politely and eloquently conversed, obviously knowing a lot about coffee.

___________________________

Gladio sunk back down into the comfortable couch as he watched Ignis walk towards the counter. He saw as Ignis converse with the barista. He was always so charming and it came so easy for him to speak with others. They were always enraptured by what he had to say, his smooth voice like honey gracing their ears.  
He saw Ignis give a generous tip into the jar. He must have been well off if he had money to throw around like that. Of course, Ignis was successful, it was impossible for him not to. He's the complete package.  
Besides the rocky relationship, he seemed to be having with Darren, Ignis' life seemed to be going well. He was doing fine without Gladio.  
But he hoped that maybe he could work his way back into Ignis' life. Like he didn't even leave it in the first place.

 

___________________________

Ignis headed back to the table with Gladio's coffee in hand. His stride long and elegant as he glided over and lowered the cup to him like he himself was the waitress. He was used to serving obviously.  
"There you are. I hope you don't mind if it is the way I used to make it for you."  
He walked around the table to sit down beside him, this time a little closer. He crossed his legs again.  
"So. What is it that you do now?" He meant job wise.

___________________________

Gladio grinned up at Ignis as he set his coffee down onto the table.  
"I still take it the same way, can't believe you still remembered."  
He picked up the steaming cup and brought it up to his lips. He took a small sip as the warm liquid made its way down his throat, warming up his entire body.  
He noticed the way Ignis came closer as he sat back down beside him, their legs almost touching.  
Gladio leaned forward to place the cup back in its spot before leaning back against the couch. He brought he arm up to rest against the back of the couch in what he hoped was a casual gesture. He tried not to invade Ignis' space too much.  
He thought about Ignis' question before answering.  
"I work in security now. Sort've a step down from being a royal shield but what can ya do. Saying I was qualified for the job would be an understatement."  
He chuckled lightly to himself.  
"What about you? I'm sure you're working as some fancy chef," Gladio continued, his tone teasing as he threw the other man a small smirk.

 

___________________________

Ignis noticed his arm and tried not to fall into the temptation of leaning back on it. But regardless the intent, he leaned back, his arm slightly touching the back of the slender man's neck. He pretended not to really notice even though he was very aware of the contact.  
"I was before I moved back to this city. I actually was the head chef and manager of a high-end restaurant. I loved it but because of personal reasons, I moved back here."  
He sipped his coffee silently before speaking again.  
"I'm hoping to own a restaurant here in the city. I have many new recipes that I have now that I would put to a menu. Alas, working for someone else never quite gave me the freedom I wished for regarding my cooking."

___________________________

Gladio felt Ignis lean back against his arm, he kept it still as he tried to come off as nonchalant as possible. Even this seemed too intimate but he wasn't going to start complaining now.  
"You always were your own man weren't you," Gladio said. "I could picture you owning a restaurant, would you wear those weird paper hats that they do?"  
Gladio felt at ease talking with Ignis, he was already becoming playful as the conversation went on.  
Gladio turned his body more towards the other man.  
"I bet your cooking has really improved. I'd love to try it, maybe you could cook me up one of your new recipes sometime."  
He hoped he wasn't being too forward with the suggestion, but he'd think up any excuse to see Ignis again.

 

___________________________

Ignis chuckled.  
"It is called a toque blanche. And no, I don't have to wear one."  
His French accent was superb. He had studied it when teaching it to the prince. He was fluent.  
The smaller man noticed Gladio turn more towards him. He didn't want to assume this conversation was going very well but...it was. It was exciting. He missed Gladio more than he thought and he was certainly happy that they could not have any of the negativity of their past weigh them down now.  
He sipped his coffee, finishing it off before setting it back down on the table with a wooden thud.  
"I don't see why not. I need a taste tester anyways. Darren never had a good enough palette."

___________________________

Gladio could imagine Ignis in one of those chef's hats. To be honest the image was sort've endearing.  
Gladio slightly frowned at the mention of Darren, but quickly regained his composure.  
"It'd be nice for someone else to cook for a change, Charlie never does. He's kinda terrible at it."  
Gladio picked up his cup again but rested it on his leg instead of taking a sip as he pondered.  
"I used to love seeing your work in the kitchen, you were always in your element there. I remember always being in your way 'cause I wanted a taste."  
Gladio laughed a little before taking a swig of his coffee.

 

___________________________

Ignis chuckled and set his hands on his knees.  
"You were never that good at it either. Trying to teach you a little when we were young I thought you were about to burn down the kitchen. You made a mean cup of noodles though." He said it playfully and laughed before speaking again.  
"I suppose I do make the perfect housewife don't I?" He waved to the barista and she understood that he wanted another cup.  
"I do well in the kitchen. I feel at home there. You were never in my way Gladio. I rather enjoyed the company actually. It was frankly kind of cute watching you try and help."  
He smiled warmly.  
"You will have to cook for me some time since you do more of it now."

___________________________

"I almost did burn the place down one time," Gladio sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Luckily you were there to save my ass."  
Gladio felt flush at Ignis calling him cute. He was a grown man bigger than anyone he knows but he still felt giddy at the compliment. He remembered how cute Ignis looked himself back then, an apron around his waist with his shirt sleeves pulled up as he prepared the ingredients.

"I can make more than just cup noodles now, I can cook up a steak like nobody's business," Gladio replied. "Anytime you wanted to come over, I can show you my skills." 

 

___________________________

Ignis's cheeks turned a shade of red when he said the last part. Jesus, for a man who was so refined and proper, he had his mind in the gutter.  
"I'd like that greatly."  
He looked over at the waitress as she brought him a second cup and smiled, nodding.  
"Steak is tricky to cook. You always did like meat."  
He held back a laugh but couldn't hide it. He let it out and waved his hand dismissively.  
"Sorry. That was in poor taste."

___________________________

Gladio looked at him with a wide grin on his face before he threw his head back in a laugh. He clapped a hand onto Ignis' shoulder.  
"You always were a funny one. I'm glad your dry humour is still there."  
He squeezed the other man's shoulder before pulling it away.  
Gladio looked Ignis straight in the eye.  
"At least I don't like it raw," He winked.

 

___________________________

Ignis smiled wide like Gladio and tried to hold in more laughter. This was so inappropriate but it was fun to kind of break his proper exterior.  
"Well, well we might have to warm up your meat then."  
He realized that might be a bit overboard and he cleared his throat and looked away sheepishly, cheeks red.

___________________________

Gladio tried to stifle his laughter as his shoulders started to shake. At least Ignis was playing along when he really shouldn't even be encouraging him.  
Gladio noticed Ignis' reddening cheeks as he replied, "You can keep it nice and hot."

 

___________________________

Ignis covered his face with his hand as it turned more and more red. He was super embarrassed by his bad jokes and how Gladio was continuing them.  
"Oh my god."

___________________________

Gladio pressed his lips together to suppress his grin. He saw Ignis' cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red and it might have been the cutest thing Gladio has ever seen.  
"Alright, this was terrible. I'll stop," Gladio said before turning away.  
"This conversation was a ... mis-steak." 

 

___________________________

Ignis uncovered his eyes and flashed the other man an exasperated look. Oh god. Puns? Gladio looked like he was having fun though and it was good to see him like this. He was so handsome when he smiled.  
"I shouldn't have asked you to meet up with me. I don't mean to grill you, but you need to stop flanking me with these puns or I'll roast you."  
He smiled and sipped his new coffee with a smirk on his lips. Four in one.  
Win.

___________________________

Gladio couldn't believe this. He couldn't be bested at his own game.  
He leaned forward.  
"Your puns are the wurst."  
Gladio's eyes lit up as he thought of another one.  
"A pun is a rare medium well done. I'm sorry, I might've gone too ham there."  
That was basically 5 puns in one. Boom.

 

___________________________

Ignis rose his brow and cocked his head to the side slightly as he regarded him.  
He smirked and sipped his coffee again.  
"Touche."  
___________________________

Gladio smiled triumphantly.  
"I couldn't resist. Seriously, I'm done. Just couldn't let you have that one. Now I'd say we're really even for everything," He said before taking another sip of his coffee. 

 

___________________________

Ignis chuckled a melodic laugh and no longer looked remotely nervous or unsure about this. This was fun and they were just like they used to be.  
"You seem happy with yourself."  
He let out another light chuckle and sighed.  
"I needed this..."

___________________________

"Same here," Gladio said. "Today has been really ... weird."  
He thought about how he acted so rudely to Charlie on the phone earlier but couldn't find it in himself to feel too bad about it.  
"I expected today to be another one where I'd be alone, just me and my thoughts, but I realized that would've done more harm than good."  
Now that Gladio wasn't so focused on Ignis, he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, all texts from his boyfriend no doubt.  
He ignored it.  
"I feel like I haven't had a real laugh with anyone in a while. It felt good."

 

___________________________

Ignis nodded and sipped his coffee.  
"I agree...I haven't had much fun at all recently. Not much time to myself. Not as much as I'd like." He  
sighed again through his nose silently and drummed his long slender fingers against his knee as if thinking.  
"I don't know if I am that happy."  
It came out solemnly but he quickly composed himself and smiled, trying not to bring down the mood.  
"My apologies."

___________________________

"Don't be sorry, Iggy. We all gotta have our sad days sometimes. We can't be happy all the time. If you can't wallow in your self-pity with your friend then are they even really your friend," Gladio smirked but something in his eyes dulled as he responded.  
"If you wanna get something off your chest you can just spit it out. No judgement here. I wanna help you."

 

___________________________

Ignis eyed him but then looked down at his coffee. Was he really going to talk to Gladio about everything? No. He shouldn't...but it felt comfortable. That was rare for him to feel that way. But this really wasn't the time.  
"I am fine. Really. I should not have imposed my personal life on you. We are reconnecting after years. It is inappropriate."

___________________________

"You don't have to be so formal with me. I don't want you to bottle everything up for the sake of others."  
Gladio's gaze softened as he looked at the green-eyed man. He knew that was something Ignis tended to do and it became self-destructive at times.  
He brought his arm down from behind Ignis' head to fiddle with his fingers on his lap.  
"I just wanna know what's going on with you, is all. I don't mean to overstep any boundaries but," He clenched his hands into fists before letting go. "I just care about you." 

 

___________________________

Ignis noticed his actions and then leaned in slightly, touching his hand over Gladios clenched fists.  
"Thank you...Gladio."  
He paused, thinking, before looking up at him again.  
"If you are free for a while...would you like to just come with me? Shopping I mean. Just to walk and have company."

___________________________

Gladio felt the heat rise up his neck as Ignis placed his hand over his. He flinched slightly at the contact before relaxing. He really did not want today to end just yet.  
"I'll have to pencil you into my busy schedule, but sure. If you need a second opinion on some khakis, I'm your man," Gladio smiled. 

 

___________________________

Ignis felt him flinch and moved his hand away. He hoped that wasn't a bad move on his part. Maybe he needed human contact more than he thought. He felt terribly embarrassed now. Thankfully Gladio's laidback demeanour will help. It was already.  
"Perfect. Then shall we?"  
He set his coffee down before standing and smiled down at him.

___________________________

Gladio smiled back as he stood up as well, picking up his leather jacket before slinging it on. He grabbed his empty coffee cup and threw it in the trash. He approached the exit and pulled at the door before stepping back and playfully bending in a bow and gesturing.  
"After you," He smirked up at Ignis through his eyelashes. 

 

___________________________

Ignis walked after him, smiling when he bowed and glided past the taller man.  
"Such a gentleman."  
He stepped onto the streets, looking to the direction he thought they could head towards.  
It was obvious that Ignis turned heads wherever he went. A group of girls stopped their talking and stared, cheeks flushed red.

___________________________

Gladio trailed closely behind the other man, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket as he tried to warm them up.  
He noticed the group of girls starting to whisper as they stared at Ignis.  
Gladio nudged him with his elbow.  
"Think you got an audience there, huh Iggy." 

 

___________________________

Ignis didn't see the girls, too busy in his own mind thinking of what he still needed from stores. He pulled out a small notebook from his handbag he had with him and pulled out a pen as well. He clicked it and started crossing off things and adding some to his shopping list.  
"Hm. I don't see why. I am not doing anything to draw attention to myself."  
On the contrary, he brought the pen to his lips and tapped them lightly as he thought, leaning on his hip which only accentuated his slender form and the curve of his back.

___________________________

Gladio watched as the pen tapped against his mouth. Ignis' lips looking soft and plump as to be expected. He totally knew what he was doing.  
Gladio lowered his eyes, "Right. You have no idea."  
He watched as Ignis' eyes scanned across the notebook he was holding. He hoped he didn't actually notice all the times today that Gladio has subtly checked him out. Or maybe not as subtle.  
"Anything you need? Maybe more button down shirts since you obviously don't have enough of those."  
Gladio could probably count on his fingers how many times he's seen Ignis in anything but a button down. 

 

___________________________

The man in glasses glanced over at Gladio before looking back to his notepad before writing something in his elegant writing. He already had a bag of button downs with him that he had purchased but he could always need more.  
"I like to recycle out my fashion that you very much. So yes. I need a couple more. I also need some...jeans." Darren had asked him to buy one pair. He thought he was going to look ridiculous in them though. Ignis hardly ever wore anything besides nicely tailored semi-formal pants and shirts.

___________________________

"You? In jeans?" Gladio was incredulous. He didn't think it was physically possible for Ignis to wear anything casual. He tried not to imagine how great his butt would look in them though.  
"I know a store. I gotta see this for myself. You could model them for me."  
Gladio knew his playfulness was borderline flirting, but he couldn't tell himself to stop.

 

___________________________

Ignis smirked slightly and motioned for him to lead the way.  
"Is this just a way for you to laugh at me when I try them on or do you have even more sinister motives."  
He adjusted his 'murse'/bag onto his shoulder better and switched his shopping bag to his other hand.

___________________________

Gladio stepped ahead of him as he made his way down the sidewalk, Ignis following him.  
"Obviously I have an ulterior motive. This is just a ploy to technically get you out of your pants."  
Gladio laughed to himself as he focused on finding the store they needed to go to. 

 

___________________________

Ignis was glad he was following temporarily since his face flushed a bright red when he said that. This...was this flirting or just joking around. With Gladio, it was always unclear ever since they were young kids. He would throw out remarks or comments about his mannerisms or appearance and Ignis would just have to make up his own conclusions...that is, until he told him how he really felt. It had been so long, so there was no way this was flirting, although the man in glasses could definitely admit that he was still very much physically attracted to him.  
But was he emotionally? Years and years passed and he would lay in bed alone or with Darren by his side, thinking of how Gladio was...and if there was someone there keeping him warm at night. It always made him get this sinking feeling in his chest. A jealousy that arose with each imagined scenario of Gladio holding a nameless, faceless man in his strong arms. Ignis would have to remind himself that it was the past and they were no longer associated in any way...but it still hurt.  
He was getting lost him his own mind again, eyes glazed over and walking almost mechanically after the other man.  
"..."  
Ignis snapped out of it when he nearly bumped into someone and processed what Gladio had said, trying to think of some sort of witty or funny comeback to that flirtatious comment. Think, Ignis.  
"Well, I will have to...um...take them off."  
Wow. Ok. Thanks, Sherlock. He kicked himself mentally for the stupid words that had slipped from his mouth.

___________________________

Gladio peered over his shoulder after Ignis took long to respond. He probably crossed a line, but this was just harmless joking, right? This was the second time he's seen Ignis in years and he's already making him uncomfortable.  
He shot Ignis a small smile.  
"That you do."  
Gladio kept to himself the rest of the walk to their destination. The silence would have been awkward if it wasn't filled with the sounds of the bustling city street. Even as cars honked their horns and the indistinguishable noises of everyone around them muttered his ears, Gladio was still hyper-aware of every move Ignis made beside him. Maybe he should tone his sly remarks down just a tad.  
Gladio looked up as he recognized the clothing store's sign as they approached.  
"This is where I get my jeans, think they'd look at least half as good on you," he said.

 

___________________________

Ignis was never one to dislike silence, He rather enjoyed it, but this time he felt like maybe he should have said something. Maybe he was being a bit too stiff. They were just playing around, but Ignis couldn't help all of the things that were running through his mind while he was responding to all of these little remarks. Was this flirting? It sounded like it to him, and they were both in committed relationships with other men. He had to calm down mentally. He had the bad habit of always overthinking everything. This was just casual. So what if it was Gladio...and...so what if he was just as handsome and outgoing...and funny...as the way he used to be. They were together for a short time of passion. Nothing more. Ignis was with someone. He couldn't fall to the emotional and mental temptation no matter how pent up and unhappy he was. It wasn't right.  
Gladio stopped and so did he, looking up at the storefront. It definitely looked like somewhere Gladio would shop.  
"...I will stand out like a sore thumb there."  
He was always so nicely dressed. Not that this place wasn't at all 'nice', it was just casual.  
He looked to the other man.  
"Do you think I will be able to find something here without making myself look like a complete fool."  
He glanced down at his own attire before looking up at Gladio again.

___________________________

Gladio gave Ignis a once-over, looking at his outfit from head to toe. Ignis was always so put together, his clothes always meticulously coordinated.  
"You'll be fine. No one's gonna care much here," Gladio said before pulling the door open for the both of them.  
The store was casual, it held a wide selection of everyday shirts, jeans and shoes. The atmosphere was laid back as the employees greeted them with a quick hello and the young shoppers sifted through the clothes racks.  
"You could use more than just a pair of jeans, I could help you out."  
Gladio looked at Ignis and tilted his head at him.  
"I think I'd know what'd look good on you."

 

___________________________

Ignis pushed his glasses up further on his nose and resigned all hope of getting clothing that he might normally purchase. With a gentle smile, he nodded and shrugged ever so slightly, then placed a hand on his hip.  
"I suppose I am at your mercy, Gladio."  
___________________________

Gladio had a surprised look on his face at the double meaning of Ignis' words but looked away before it was noticed.  
He started to look a rack that held a selection of casual tees. All very un-Ignis. The colours varied from soft, muted warm tones to shirts so bright he had to look away from them.  
Gladio walked over to a table with multiple styles of jeans laid upon it as he remembered what they initially came here for.  
Gladio eyeballed them before turning to Ignis, "So what's with the sudden change in fashion choice? Is this your small way of spicing up your life." 

 

____________________

"Remember, you are the one who brought me to this store."  
Ignis chuckled and looked around a little as the other man began to pick things out for him. Some were...ok. Others he didn't ever want to put on his body. He rose a brow at a shirt plain white shirt with the rude words 'FUCK OFF' on them. Yeesh. In poor taste, is what he thought of that. How could anyone wear such a-...oh. Darren would. He sighed and walked closer to Gladio, looking down at what jeans he was picking out before walking around more in the area.  
"Shopping is always something I enjoyed. Most do not notice because I have, obviously, very specific interest in clothes. I prefer dark colours. Fitted. Tailored well with elegance. You know that of course. But...I must admit, even to myself, that my wardrobe looks like I never left the Royal Family. I suppose I should have something that is a bit more casual."  
He walked close behind him, the isles small, so his shoulder brushed across Gladio's shoulder blades.  
"That is where you come in."

____________________________

Gladio smiled at the contact as the shorter man stayed close by his side. 

"Casual is my middle name," he said as he picked up a nice pair of straight leg jeans. They were a dark navy in colour. Gladio wasn't gonna lie, Ignis' legs would look killer in these. 

He pushed the pair of pants into Ignis' arms, "Trust me, these would look great. Wouldn't exactly have you looking like a commoner but it's a step down from royalty."

Gladio picked out a few more jeans for Ignis to try on before moving back to the t-shirts.  
A bright orange shirt caught his eye as he pulled it off the rack. It had a picture of bacon between some text.  
"Don't go bacon my heart. You're saying you'd never wear this masterpiece?" Gladio teased before placing it back on the rack. 

 

_________________________

He took the pants that were put into his arms and scoured more racks until he actually found a shirt he liked. It was a deep v-neck which he didn't care too much for, but it was simple. It was a beautiful faded forest green and thin fabric. Fitted as well so it would look good on him.  
When Gladio got his attention, he turned and looked astonished by the shirt, wrinkling his nose slightly.  
"...I can appreciate the pun but dear Lord."  
He shook his head. Fashion these days.  
"Would you wear that?"

____________________________

Gladio eyeballed it for a moment.  
"If it was my size, I would. I'd probably tear it to shreds just trying to put it on. Would you be embarrassed having to be seen with me in that?"  
He chuckled to himself before a sweater on the end of the rack caught his eye. It was a cable knit sweater in a violet colour. It looked slightly too big for Ignis' slim frame, but that would just accentuate how small he could seem. He'd look so soft and warm. It would suit him.

 

___________________________

"I wouldn't even be anywhere near your vicinity."  
Ignis chuckled and found a pair of black denim jeans, unfolding them and inspecting the style.  
"...skinny jeans. Is that majority of the style nowadays?"  
He felt old and he wasn't even old at all. Ignis felt the fabric and slightly rose a brow. It felt comfortable surprisingly. They would also possibly look good with his boots.  
Hmm.

___________________________

Gladio imagined Ignis in those skinny jeans and he had to force himself to not imagine those slender legs hugged close by the black denim.  
"Damn Iggy, you sound like you're middle-aged."  
He handed him the sweater, noticing that the pile of clothes in his arms was growing higher.  
"You'd look good in this with those jeans. Not too far off your brand that'd you'd hate it."  
He thought for a moment before taking the clothes in Ignis' arms into his own.  
"I got it," Gladio said as he stood closer in between the narrow aisles.

 

___________________________

Ignis took the sweater and the black denim skinny jeans into his arms when Gladio suddenly took it all. When was he standing so close? Ignis was hyper-aware of it now, mostly because Gladio radiated heat. He was always so warm...that's why he loved being held by him when they were young. Those cold nights in his rundown truck...those were magical. There he went into his memories again. He snapped out of it and turned to move down the aisle.  
"Just a little more before I go into the dressing room."  
He had to bail. His cheeks were red again.

___________________________

Gladio nodded before following Ignis down the aisle. As he adjusted the multiple pairs of jeans in his hands he couldn't help but think about how domestic this all seemed, shopping with Ignis and holding his things for him. He's sure to anyone passing by them they would seem sort've like a couple.  
Gladio furrowed his brows as he shook that thought out of his head. He has someone already, and so does Ignis. Gladio's in a good relationship. A happy one. Right? 

 

___________________________

Ignis picked up a few more things before turning to Gladio.  
"Thank you for carrying everything, but I could always do it myself. I don't want to have to have you hold to things."

___________________________

Gladio shook his head, "I don't mind it. Your hands were starting to get full. What use are these muscles if I'm not even gonna put 'em to work."  
He smiled gently at the shorter man before turning back to the rack.  
"And since I'm in charge of this pile I say this goes in."  
Gladio pulled a green shirt out that had a picture of a smiling pickle on it, the words I'm kind of a big dill printed boldly on it. 

 

___________________________

Ignis smiled at what he said but that smile immediately disappeared into a frown as he regarded the green shirt in front of him.  
"Gladio I swear..."  
His eyes flickered up to him like he was about to throw it across the room.

___________________________

Gladio just smiled wider as he saw the fire in Ignis' eyes. Regardless, he placed the offending shirt right on top of the clothes pile in his arms.  
"Just try it on for shits and giggles. For me? Even though I might just have to buy it for you anyway because it's too good."

 

___________________________

Ignis adjusted his glasses and turned away from him, skimming through more clothes.  
"If you buy me that god awful piece of fabric, I won't wear it."

___________________________

Gladio just moved closer, his front almost touching Ignis' back.  
"C'mon you can't get more casual than this. If anything they'd make good pj's. Or do you only go to bed in customized embroidered silk robes?" 

 

___________________________

Ignis frowned, but honestly liked this playful teasing back and forth between them. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the taller man and was still frowning.  
"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

 

___________________________

"Nope. And if I see another one that's at least half as terrible, I'm getting it too," Gladio replied.  
Teasing Ignis was way too fun, and way too easy. It was like they were teenagers again. It was just always fun for him to rile Ignis up like this. He always seemed to put up with Gladio no matter how much he seemed to annoy him.

___________________________

"If it will make you happy then I'll do it." Ignis picked a couple more things, carrying them himself and walking towards the fitting rooms.  
"I'll try that on last."

___________________________

"It'd make me the happiest man in the world," Gladio flashed him a cheeky smile before handing over the rest of the clothes before Ignis went into the fitting room. 

 

___________________________

"You're lucky I like you."  
Ignis gave a small smile and took the clothes, heading into the small little curtain covered dressing rooms. He began to strip, very aware of the fact that Gladio was right outside as he stood in his underwear in that small room. If they were younger and single he would have grabbed him and pulled him inside. What a fantasy. But alas, only in dreams.  
He put on the first jeans Gladio picked, straight legged and dark blue. He looked in the mirror before putting on the deep v neck green shirt. He tucked it in out of habit, but then pulled it out. Wrong clothes.  
"First outfit. Be honest."  
He pulled the curtain and stood there, looking at Gladio.  
"...well?"

___________________________

Gladio felt his stomach flip at what Ignis said before watching him disappear into the fitting room. He sat down on one of the coaches right in front of the curtain Ignis was behind to wait for him.  
He peered underneath where he could only make out the bottom of his legs as he undressed. He couldn't help but imagine how he looked in there, pulling off each garment one by one. Gladio bit his lip as the guilty thought waved through his mind.  
He didn't have much time to think about it further as Ignis stepped out in his first outfit.  
Ignis' long legs seemed to go on for miles in those jeans. He could see a peak of Ignis' collarbones underneath the v-neck, the fabric also hugging his toned arms nicely.  
"You, uh," He cleared his throat. "You look great. Just like I said." 

 

___________________________

Ignis turned around to look at himself in the mirror, running his hands along the fabric and his sides.  
"It's more form fitting than I thought...it isn't too much is it?"  
His green eyes moved to his hips and his legs. Hm. It was different and he would have to get used to it but they didn't look bad. Maybe he could wear jeans.  
"The pants aren't that bad. I don't mind them. They make me look...taller."  
He then turned back around and ran his fingers along the front neckline of his shirt he had on. It was lower than normal, even a bit of cleavage peeking through. He flushed a little from this and looked at Gladio.  
"Idk..."

 

___________________________

Gladio felt himself blush at the sight of Ignis running his hands along his body. His slender fingers tracing along his chest, Gladio got a taste of the smooth skin beneath the collar of his shirt.  
"As if you need any help with looking taller," Gladio said as he shifted in his seat.  
His gaze trailed down as Ignis turned around and he totally did not look at the way the tight jeans hugged his ass perfectly.  
Gladio took a calm breath, "You should get them." 

 

___________________________

Ignis nodded and closed the curtain.  
"I think I will. Why not."  
There was a pause and the shuffle of clothes as he removed the outfit before he spoke.  
"Thank you Gladio. For helping me. And agree to come with me in general. I'm enjoying this more than I normally do."

___________________________

Gladio nodded even though Ignis couldn't see him.  
"You don't need to thank me, ya know. This is actually the most relaxed I've been in a long time."

He leaned back in his seat. Shopping with Ignis was different from shopping with Charlie. Most of the time Gladio would just follow him around the store, growing bored. Charlie would spend more time on his phone taking selfies in his various outfits than talking to Gladio. He'd hand off his shopping bags to Gladio to hold as he texted his friends. But with Ignis this was fun. It wasn't just running errands. Gladio realized that he just liked spending time with him no matter what they were doing.

 

___________________________

Ignis put on the warm and comfy sweater, the pretty purple one. Next, he picked up the black skinny jeans and slipped them on. They were...tight. He called out to Gladio from inside the fitting room.  
"Are they supposed to be...this tight?"  
They fit but just we're very snug around his...well, everything. He lifted the sweater and looked at his hips, then his butt. Damn. They made it stand out. He blushed slightly and sighed, opening the curtain.  
"I look ridiculous, don't I."

 

___________________________

Gladio noticed the blatant pink on Ignis' cheeks and looked down at his outfit. The light violet of the sweater made his emerald eyes pop even more. The garment was big on him, the fabric hanging loosely off his shoulders.  
Paired with the tight skinny jeans, this outfit was killing Gladio. He always thought Ignis was adorable, especially during the early days. Even after all this time he's still managed to bring out this softness that was unlike his normal self.  
"You look amazing," Gladio said sincerely. "You should wear sweaters more often. They suit you." 

 

___________________________

Ignis couldn't hide the blush now. The compliment made him a bit bashful as he pushed up his glasses, clearing his throat a little.  
"I must admit. This is very comfortable. But..."  
He paused before lifting up the sweater a bit to show the jeans more, turning slightly to look at them himself. A bit of his stomach was showing, almost his belly button as he inspected them.  
"...are these supposed to be this low and tight?"  
He felt a bit shy exposing himself like this, but Gladio and Ignis have had sex before. It wasn't like he was stripping for him. But still...it felt embarrassing...even though he needed the opinion and reassurance on the style.

___________________________

Gladio felt himself heat up underneath his jacket. Ignis must know what he's doing to him, he can't be that oblivious, can he? The way he shyly lifted up the sweater, his hip bones on display, his pale skin almost glowing under the fluorescent lighting of the dressing room. His flat stomach with the outlines of his abs could be seen.  
Gladio just gripped the edge of the couch. He has flashbacks to the last time he's seen this much of Ignis' body, even more so.  
The way he laid underneath him, letting Gladio do whatever he wanted with him. The sounds that came out of his mouth affecting Gladio more than he could even imagine.  
He missed running his hands over Ignis' skin, the way he'd tremble under his touch. But it was so inappropriate now. Gladio couldn't think this way about him anymore.  
Gladio swallowed as he composed himself.

"That's just what's in these days. You don't wanna stick out like a sore thumb, right?" He said, repeating Ignis' words from earlier.

 

___________________________

Ignis sighed and turned around, looking at his front in the mirror, back to Gladio.  
"Yes..."  
The slender man ran his thumbs along the hem of the pants, seeing how low they were again and but the inside of his lip a bit more. It was strange...maybe Darren would like him better in these clothes. Maybe there was some hope for their relationship, but the bad thing was that whenever they would remotely end up a bit more friendly and romantic would be when they had sex or after. When Darren wanted to, Ignis most of the time would not be in the mood, but when he himself caved, his boyfriend seemed happier after.  
Was he being too distant and he was the one ruining the relationship?  
Ignis was a man. He wanted to be intimate and have sex, but with Darren, it felt more like a chore. He wasn't the best at preparing him either...or foreplay...  
He wanted to take things slow. Get in the mood. Touching and light kissing. Ignis loved the build up. Yes, passion and desire were powerful, and at times he would snap, just bursting with pent-up lust, but his heart longed for the gentle and loving touch that he had had with...  
"Alright. I think I'll get them."  
He lowered the sweater and closed the curtain. He stood for a minute, repeating over and over again in his head that he was happy with Darren.  
He should not be having these thoughts.  
He began to change again.

___________________________

Gladio waited as he heard Ignis shuffling inside the changing room. As his mind raced with thoughts of the other man he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket again.  
He felt annoyed as he sighed and pulled it out, checking to see who messaged him. He had 12 texts from Charlie, the first ones still about the get-together Gladio can't bring himself to care about. The latest texts were Charlie wondering where Gladio was and what he was doing.  
Gladio punched out a reply in hopes that it would make him stop worrying.

I'm out with a friend. I'll be back home later.

The response Gladio got was almost immediate, he didn't even have the chance to put his phone back in his pocket.  
Charlie responded:

_Oh? Which friend? :)_

Gladio couldn't tell if this text was being passive aggressive but he took it that way anyways before texting back.

My old one.

He got a string of text messages right after.

_ok  
Have fun  
I'll be at your place later.  
text me back!!  
tell him I said hi !!!!!!!! :)))))_

Gladio didn't respond as he pocketed his phone. He felt bad. Worse than bad. He was already questioning his relationship and now that Ignis was back in his life? It felt complicated and he hated that. He wanted things to just be simple. Maybe he should just ... end it.

 

___________________________

Ignis felt the ache in his chest for thinking such thoughts. This was bad. But he couldn't cut himself off from Gladio. Not again. He honestly needed something from his old life. He was a tough guy mentally and emotionally, but everyone has their limits. He missed his old life when it was simple and everything just felt right.  
Little did he know that the man just outside the curtain was thinking the same thing.  
He sighed through his nose silently and didn't really feel like trying much on now. He was upsetting himself. Jesus, this was only the second time they had seen each other and now he felt like his life was falling apart around him.  
Regardless, he bit the bullet and removed the clothes, picking up a slim fit button down floral print shirt. The colour and the button hem area was black, making kinda more stylish, at least in his opinion. He put in on with ease. Ignis had picked it out since most of his button downs were dark in colour or just stark white.  
This one had pinkish roses with forest green petals set on a pastel light coloured pink fabric. It was very very light, so it wasn't too overwhelming, but he thought it was...pretty.  
Next, he slipped on a dark coloured skinny jeans, but these were super tight. Just form fitting and flattering. He liked them. He tucked in the button down the best he could before opening the curtain.  
"Hm. I rather like this outfit."  
He looked at Gladio who seemed to be kinda in his own world, and honestly, didn't look too chipper. Ignis tilted his head slightly to the side in curiosity with his brows furrowed, looking concerned.  
"Gladio, are you alright?"  
He spoke softly and stepped a bit closer to him.

___________________________

Gladio was staring off into space, not really paying attention to what was going on. Was he really going to break up with Charlie? Maybe seeing Ignis again was a sign. He obviously wasn't that happy, and why should he waste his time on a relationship that didn't fulfil him? Maybe this was the push he needed to get himself to finally do it.  
Charlie wouldn't be that heartbroken, he was sure. He was young, outgoing and beautiful. He could find someone else in a heartbeat. 

Gladio snapped out of it as he heard Ignis' voice. He looked up at him at the worry on his face.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm cool. That shirt looks nice," Gladio said as his gaze swayed back to the floor in concentration. 

 

___________________________

Ignis paused before speaking gently, unsure if this would be intrusive or overstepping a boundary, but he was concerned about him.  
"I have said before that if there is anything you want to talk about, I am here for you."  
The slender man leaned on his hip and crossed his arms.  
"Thank you for coming out with me. I am having a wonderful time, but if this is...hard for you, then I would understand. It is a bit strange, honestly...seeing you after all these years. I know we have been through a lot and I probably do not have the right to pry, but I just want to make sure that you are alright."  
Ignis sat down next to him and still looked worried and at the same time empathetic.

___________________________

Gladio forced his eyes up at the other man, even if someone of his stature he felt small in this moment.  
"Just had a lot on my mind. Hanging out with you today has been fun. I just don't look forward to going home I guess."  
Gladio furrowed his eyes at the thought of coming home to Charlie. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he should talk with him before making such a big decision. Gladio didn't like hurting other people's feelings, and he was always open and honest in his relationships. He could try that.  
"Also it's not prying. You're just looking out for a friend. No need to keep worrying about me though. I can handle things on my own," Gladio added. 

___________________________

"I know you can. You always could, but maybe you need someone to be able to talk to. I'm here, you know that now."  
He paused and looked down at his hands. Ignis was going offer something that was going to sound bad and he hoped that Gladio wasn't going to be upset.  
"Gladio, if you want...you can come to my apartment and stay there overnight."  
Ignis took in a breath and started to think about that statement. Make it casual. He wasn't asking him to 'come home with him' like have sex.  
"I mean, to give yourself some time. I understand if not, but I am offering so you can maybe get a little moment to think."

___________________________

Gladio looked up at him surprised. Is he offering for him to stay the night? Did he really want him to? Maybe Ignis was just making a polite suggestion.  
Regardless, Gladio opened and closed his mouth as he tried to think of how to answer.

"I, uh, I don't think that's such a great idea."

Gladio thought about how Charlie would be waiting for him back at his place. He doesn't know how he would even react if he said that he was staying over at his ex's place. But he didn't need to know that. Not that exactly.

"I could still come over though. If you'll have me," Gladio said as he peered up at Ignis.

 

___________________________

Ignis kinda felt that in his chest. He knew it was something Gladio might say, it made sense since they had just reconnected. He just had a vague glimmer of hope in his mind that...  
"You are always welcome at my apartment, Gladio."  
He smiled and set a reassuring and gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"I'll make you your favourite dinner. I have the ingredients like old times."

___________________________

Gladio relaxed at the hand on his shoulder. Maybe he's overthinking this. He did have a tendency though to act before really going over the possible consequences. One consequence seemed quite clear at that moment but he chose to ignore it.  
"You know I never pass up free food, especially from you," Gladio said. 

 

___________________________

Ignis chuckled and removed his hand.  
"Good. You have many favourites, which do you want tonight."

 

___________________________

Gladio thought back to all the times he watched Ignis cook from the sidelines. He'd always sneak a taste whenever he thought Ignis wasn't looking, but he probably did notice. A number of times he'd smack his hand away as Gladio reached to grab a bite was a high enough number. Ignis was a wiz in the kitchen and if Gladio could have him cook for him every day he would.  
Gladio looked up at him thoughtfully before replying.  
"I've always loved your curry. Think you can scrape something together tonight?" 

 

___________________________

Ignis smiled and nodded. 

"Easy. No problem. I have the ingredients already at home so I won't need to get any."  
He turned on his heel to walk back to the dressing room, pulling out his phone to check the time. When he did it started to ring. He answered.  
"Hello?"

_"Hey, baby. Where are you?"_

"I'm out shopping."

_"Look, I know that recently we've been weird, but I realized that I really don't want it to be. You're the best person I've been with, Igs. I don't want to be with all those sluts I used to date. Just quick fucks and fun but nothing to it. You aren't like them."_

"...Darren, can we please talk about this at a later time. In person preferably. You know I do not like discussing things over the phone."

_"Yeah Yeah, anything for you."_

"I can see you tomorrow."

_"Why not tonight?"_

"I have a previous engagement."

_"...with who?"_

"A friend from my old job."

_"...It's not that Gladio dude is it? Really, Igs? You really think that guy is actually interested in hanging out with you and DOESN’T want to reconnect in order to fu-"_

He sounded immediately assertive and adamant.  
"I will not have this conversation now."

_"I swear if he's there when I come over I’ll-"_

"You want us to be fixed? You're doing a poor job at it."

_"...fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't let him touch y-"_

Ignis hung up and pocketed his phone, feeling anger rising in his chest.

___________________________

Gladio heard Ignis' side of the exchange and felt his whole demeanour change. He saw how Ignis suddenly tensed as the conversation went on. He knew Darren was a touchy subject for Ignis, but hearing how stressed he sounded on the phone just now worried Gladio.

He stood up carefully, moving closer but still keeping his distance.  
"Hey, I'm not trying to be nosey but if you need to work something out we can always reschedule," Gladio said slowly. 

 

___________________________

Ignis shook his head and smiled at Gladio like nothing had happened.  
"We don't have to work anything out. It's nothing. I think I'm almost done. Or we can head out now."

___________________________

Gladio stayed where he stood, looking down at Ignis with concern in his eyes.  
He inhaled as he dropped the subject for Ignis' sake.  
"Alright. We're good. But I'm still buying you that bacon t-shirt and you can't do anything about it," Gladio remarked as he smiled at him.

 

___________________________

Ignis's smile faded and he frowned, turning to change into his original clothes, closing the curtain.  
"Why are you determined to get me that god-awful shirt. Orange does not look good on me. Also, it's vile."  
He started changing, putting on his clothes. 

 

___________________________

Gladio rolled his eyes but the smile didn't leave his face.  
"You look good in everything. I just think the shirts hilarious. And it's cute," He replied. 

 

___________________________

"There is nothing cute about that shirt." He chuckled and opened the curtain, dressed and holding the outfits he had. He walked over to Gladio and leaned on his hip. "Are you really going to get it?" He pushed his glasses up. 

 

___________________________

Gladio folded his arms against his broad chest.  
"Yep. I am. And you better wear it 'cause I'm not returning it," He said before reaching over to pluck the t-shirt out of the pile of clothes Ignis was holding.  
"Consider it a gift in exchange for dinner, don't say I never got you anything," Gladio teased before walking away towards the cashiers at the front.

 

___________________________

Ignis just smiled and followed. Gladio always made him smile and feel better. They approached the cashier.  
Ignis waited beside Gladio so he could buy the shirt first.  
"You never change, Gladio."  
He smirked up at him slightly.  
Ignis was referring to the fact that he always loved to tease him.

___________________________

Gladio pulled his wallet out of his back pocket to pay. He handed over a few bills then turned back to Ignis.  
"Ain't that right. It's like we never left each other in the first place," He said as he received his change and picked up his purchase.  
He felt happy with Ignis. It was familiar. Comfortable. He really felt at home when he was with him.

 

___________________________

Ignis nodded and had to ignore the wave of emotion that rushed through him. Like we never left each other in the first place... Did he realize the weight of his words? And the effect they had on him?  
"I agree. Like old times."  
The man in glasses stepped forward more and began to pay for his clothing, handing over a platinum credit card. 

 

___________________________

Gladio waited for Ignis to pay, pulling out his phone to tell Charlie that he won't be home tonight. He hoped that he won't mind that much.

 

 _Hey, don't wait up for me. I'm staying at my friend's place._  
Charlie texted back within a few seconds.  
_That Ignis guy??_  
Gladio bit the inside of his lip.  
_Yeah, him. Just for tonight._

 

_Oh_

Gladio received another message right after.

 

_Should I be worried about you staying at his place?? :0 haha_

Gladio's guilt started to build up inside him, but he's a grown man and he can do whatever he wants. He's just staying the night. Nothing will happen.

 

_No, you shouldn't. I'll see you tomorrow okay._

 

Charlie texted back.

 

_Okay but.... maybe we should talk when you get back_

Gladio didn't know what to say so he just sighed and pocketed his phone.

___________________________

Ignis finished the transaction before taking his bags with a handsome smile and polite nod as a thank you and turning to Gladio.  
"Shall we?"  
He turned on his heel to walk to the front of the store, Gladio in tow. He felt maybe something wasn't 100% right but he didn't want to make things worse. This was strange but it was fun. He needed this.  
They exited and he pointed.  
"My apartment is in this direction. Do you mind walking? It's about a mile."

___________________________

"Not at all," Gladio replied as he followed Ignis in the direction of his place.  
He pulled his jacket collar closer around his neck as the wind whipped at his face. He looked down at the shopping bags Ignis was holding before reaching down to take them from his hand.  
"I'll carry it," Gladio said as he adjusted the handles in his grip, both of his hands carrying the bags. 

___________________________

"I can carry them Gladio. You always did this when we were young. I'm stronger than I look."  
Ignis smiled at the gesture, knowing trying to tell Gladio what to do was trying to push a mountain. He was stubborn and wouldn't budge. It was cute. He was always a gentleman.  
"Believe it or not, I can carry some clothes."  
___________________________

Gladio just shrugged, "I'm not saying you're weak, you're the complete opposite of it."  
He peered down at Ignis from the corner of his eye.  
"Maybe it's an old habit that came back. I remember when I used to hold all your stuff, I was just trying to get on your good side."  
___________________________

Ignis couldn't hold back the snicker and the teasing look in his eyes as he looked at the taller man next to him.  
"Was it because you had a crush on me?"  
___________________________

Gladio looked down at the pavement in thought.  
"To be honest, yeah. I did. It was embarrassing."  
He felt his cheeks flush as he avoided Ignis' gaze. He looked over at the busy street as cars rushed passed them.  
"When Noctis found out he gave me shit for weeks. He couldn't believe I of all people had a childish crush."  
___________________________

Ignis looked at him even though he avoided his gaze. He could see the embarrassment and his cheeks reddened by it.  
"It was charming. You were always going out of your way to be kind to me."  
He looked ahead of them as they walked side by side.  
"Of course, I had a crush myself. I couldn't fathom anyone having any interest in me in that way, let alone someone as outgoing and...radiant as you. You always emitted a sort of brightness about you. An aura of confidence. I was envious."  
He chuckled.  
"And you were very handsome of course.”  
___________________________

Gladio smiled at the compliments. He didn't know why Ignis would be jealous of him. Ignis even back then was well-spoken, charming, gorgeous, it was hard not to like him. Gladio was brash and as stubborn as a mule, even now he might still be. Hardly anything to be envious about.

"You were okay looking, I guess," Gladio teased as he turned his head towards the other man.

"Really though, I was obvious as all hell. I couldn't leave you alone for a second. I'm pretty sure everyone in the citadel knew too."  
___________________________

"They knew, including me. Eventually."  
Ignis sighed and moved a strand of sandy blonde hair from his forehead.  
"You were always trying to find a way to bump into me or talk to me. Sometimes you would be so frightened you just kinda shouted and walked away as red as a tomato."  
He laughed at the memory.  
"It was precious. I thought my heart might explode from how exciting and new that I was feeling."  
___________________________

Gladio huffed out a breath.  
"Okay flirting was not my strong suit alright," He said. "I didn't think someone like you would be into someone like me."  
He remembered all the embarrassing things he'd do to try to get Ignis' attention. He always smiled at him when their paths would cross. He always bought him small gifts that he thought he would like. He tried to learn how to cook in order to impress Ignis.  
He always invited him to hang out just the two of them, but Ignis most of the time would decline because he was busy with his job.  
He knew the prince's shield having a crush on his advisor wouldn't turn out too well, but he really liked Ignis and the risk of getting in trouble didn't deter him.  
___________________________

Ignis grinned and shook his head.  
"Gladio, you have no idea how well you flirt. Although now I'm sure you do. You've been successful since me."  
The slender man looked down at his hands as he walked them back to Gladio.  
"Obviously someone like me could fall for someone like you. I did."  
___________________________

Gladio didn't think successful was exactly the right word for it. 

He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he realized what Ignis has said. It wasn't just liking him back, he fell for him. He didn't think Ignis could fall for anyone and he just casually mentions it to him after all these years.

"So it was more than just a dumb crush for you," Gladio grinned down at him.  
His expression turned softer.  
"I'm really glad to hear that though. To be honest, what we had going on meant a lot more to me than I anticipated."  
___________________________

Ignis realized what he said as soon as Gladio spoke. His eyes got a bit wider and his face flushed red. JESUS did he just say that!? He looked at him but his own expression softened when he spoke again.  
"...Gladio I-...it did for me too. Obviously. I don't mean to say that at such a random time I apologize that it slipped. Um..."  
For once Ignis was at a loss for words. He thought for a minute.

"You meant so much to me...it was hard losing you."  
___________________________

Gladio tightened the grip he held on the shopping bags. He felt comforted knowing that the breakup seemed to have affected Ignis as much as it did him. But the feeling faded quickly.  
"It was tough for me too. I've thought about it a lot over the years. I know I don't like admitting I'm wrong, but I can see now that I was an idiot."  
Gladio sighed before continuing.  
"My stubbornness caused the whole thing. The fights didn't even matter and they escalated 'because of me. I mean, if I wasn't so damn difficult then we'd be-."  
Gladio cut himself off before he could go on. Would he and Ignis still be together? After all this time?  
___________________________

Ignis slowed down until they had stopped walking entirely. He looked at him with an expression that looked like he was in deep thought and at the same time saddened by the turn in the conversation. They were close to his apartment, only a couple doors down.

"...we'd still be together?"

He said it softly, filled with thought. He paused before speaking again.

"We both were immature and young...we didn't know how to handle anything regardless of how put together we had to be for our jobs. That got in the way as well. Duties. I was too cold to you. I regret it all the time."  
___________________________

Gladio felt a weight begin to press on his shoulders where he stood. Maybe discussing things with Ignis now would give him the closure he needed so he can finally move on. But why does that thought just make him feel worse?  
"It wasn't that long ago," Gladio said. "But, yeah, we were kids. I had an obligation to protect Noct but I didn't know how to juggle that and a relationship. The pressure made me lose my cool at times. You were just doing your job, you acted how you should've. Nothing to be sorry for."  
___________________________

"There are plenty of things I should be sorry for. I made mistakes."

Ignis adjusted his glasses, letting his green eyes shift to the side to focus on anything but the man in front of him.

"...Gladio, we've both changed but...at the same time we haven't. I'm glad. You're still such a warm person. I really did miss that in my life."

 

___________________________

Gladio pressed his lips into a line as he looked down at the other man.

"Well, you don't have to miss it anymore. If there are no hard feelings between us then there's nothing to worry about. We can see each other more now. We can go back to being friends."

Gladio smiled at him. Just friends.

 

__________________________

Ignis was silent for a bit before nodding. 

Friends...

"You're right. It is silly of me to be fretting over the past."

Just friends. It rang in his head and echoed straight to his core. It burned into his heart and mind to ash, making his chest ache. But what did he expect? He shouldn't assume that this was some sort of 'act of destiny. He wasn't a superstitious man in that sense. Destiny made no logical sense, but somewhere deep inside he selfishly wanted to believe that Gladio wanted him again.  
He pulled his key out of his pocket and smiled up at the other.

"My apartment is right here. Shall we?"

He turned on his heel and headed two doors down to his, unlocking both the bolts.


End file.
